Reflections: Family
by KD Skywalker
Summary: The War for the Ring is over. Now Legolas and Aria can focus and what they have been wanting for so long - a family of their own. But will fate allow them that? This is the second story of the Reflections series.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Aria and her twins belong to me - everything else belong to Tolkien! For this story to make sense, make sure that you have read, 'Reflections: Beginnings'  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"Ad!" Lassiel happily squealed as she tethered on her pudgy legs as she made her way across the garden towards Legolas, who had just found where Aria and the twins were hiding from him. He had spent the better part of the afternoon locked away with Aragorn and Faramir discussing the rebuilding of the colony of Ithilien just to the south of Minas Tirith.

Shortly after Faramir and Éowyn were married a few months ago, construction was begun on a new homestead in the Emyn Arnen region for the newly appointed Prince of Ithilien to live. But it would still be a while before construction would be completed. The area that Legolas would create an elvish colony would be just a little bit to the north of there – more around the Cair Andros area.

Yet all of this was still a long way off. A lot of building was needed to be done before anyone would be moving – especially Aria and the twins.

Legolas scooped up his 6-month-old daughter and hugged her tightly as she kissed his cheek. Mimicking his sister's movements, Alyan was not far behind her.

"Up Ad!" Alyan said with a grin on his face – a face that mirrored Legolas' perfectly. Legolas knelt down and using his free arm, he wrapped it around his son, who snuggled tightly against his father's shoulder. He gently brushed a kiss against his son's forehead.

"Now where am I supposed to fit?" Aria asked standing up and walking toward her husband, who was laden down with the twins.

'_If these two give us a moment of alone time later, I'll make sure to show you,'_ he said through their bond.

She smiled at his comment as she leaned forward and kissed his lips as she took Lassiel from his arms. "It's nap time for two little ones," she said as Lassiel yawned and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"No Na," Lassiel said.

Legolas reached out and tussled his daughter's soft light brown locks – which reminded him of Aria's wavy hair. She was most definitely her mother's daughter. He could already tell and she was only 6 months old. "You've got to do what your nana says, pen neth," he told her.

Lassiel yawned again and closed her eyes as Aria rocked her a bit before the family made their back into the King's House.

* * *

Once the twins were settled down for their nap, Legolas and Aria retired to their bedchambers for a few moments for alone time with each other. Finding time fore each other was hard with newborns. They took every opportunity that was afforded to them.

And being true to his word, Legolas did show Aria exactly where she fit together with him. in the months since the twins were born, his desire for her had only grown. Watching her and feeling what she was going through during labor, had only increased his love and devotion for her. And while he knew that death was the only thing that could truly keep them apart, he knew that even that could be conquered. It had been done before and they could probably do it again if need be. But hopefully it never came to that.

"Do you think its odd that the twins do not really look like each other?" Aria asked as she lay in Legolas' arms. "I mean Aragorn and I look more alike than our twins do."

"A little, yet consider the fact that Alyan's fëa was reborn. That could be the reason why they do not look a like."

"True. Should we tell Alyan the truth someday?"

"if the time comes and we need to, then we can. Yet I do not see any reason why he should know. It would only confuse him."

"I agree."

Legolas gently kissed the top of Aria's head and closed his eyes as he relaxed. For once in the longest time, everything was going right in his life.

The twins were healthy and growing up happy. They already knew a few words – well at least part of a few words and could walk a short distance without falling. While this was not uncommon for elf babies to do during their first year, they had wondered about the twins since they were peredhils. Yet it was turning out that they should not of worried at all. They were growing and developing right on schedule.

The new colony in Ithilien was coming along. His father had granted any elves from Mirkwood who wanted to leave and help Legolas in Ithilien were free to do so. These elves would be arriving in a few weeks with his father and Laurian for a visit. Thranduil had yet to meet his grandchildren and this would be a perfect time to do so.

And his extended family was growing all the time. Haldir and Tauriel had recently returned to Minas Tirith from Lórien. The only reason they had done so was because Tauriel had insisted on Aria delivering her elfling, which was due in a few more weeks. Since the twins were so young, Aria could not stand to be parted from them for very long and a journey to Lórien was out of the question. Instead Haldir and Tauriel returned to the White City. He had also just found out from his childhood friend, that when the Lord and Lady of the Wood sailed for Valinor, that the head marchwarden of Lórien would not be joining them. That had confused Legolas for a second until Tauriel continued.

"Haldir and I decided that we are going to stay in Middle Earth with you and Aria until the two of you sail. The twins and our little one will be about the same age and give that his brothers do not have little ones, I wanted our elfling to have someone to grow up with. I had you as a best friend and I want that for our elflings."

Legolas could not have been any happier when he had heard that. Aria was just as happy when she found out.

Now if only Aragorn and Arwen would have a child or if Gimli would find him a dwarf woman. Until then, their family would stay the size that it was. Which was just right for him.

* * *

"The King will be out on a goodwill tour in a few week's time," he reported. "They will stay behind with only a few guards."

"Will the elf go with him?"

"I believe so."

"Good. That is when we attack. Those elflings should rightfully be mine. My master even said so."

* * *

_**AN**__**: Mwhahahahahaha! **_

_**Anyways, the development of elves is different than humans. **__**According to Tolkien - **__**They grow slower than mortals though their minds are faster, learning speech before the first year. Their wills master their bodies quickly so they learn to walk, dance, etc by their first year. Elf Children at play would resemble fair happy children of men with little need for governing. Their words, and mastery of their bodies would make them seem older than they appeared in body. Might appear to be seven when actually in their 20's, having adult size 50 and full maturity at 100.**_

_**Now I know that you love me! Leave me some loving and let me know what you think!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__** Aria and the twins are mine….everything else is Tolkien's….**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"I think he looks more like Haldir personally," Aria said as she smiled upon the newly minted family.

Tauriel looked up and smiled at her best friend as she held her newborn son in her arms as Haldir sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around his wife. Aria watched with a smile on her face as the usually reserved Lórien marchwarden melted at the sight of his son, with the same blond hair as his father. Haldir gently traced the side of his son's face before leaning down and kissing the top of Tauriel's head. He whispered something to her that made her smile ever more.

"Before I leave you in the more than capable hands of the healers that are on duty for the rest of the evening, what are you going to name your son?" Aria asked.

"Sadron," Haldir said looking up at Aria and smiling. She never thought that she had seen Haldir smile as much in her life.

"That is a fitting name," she said. "Now I need to return to my own little ones. I've been away from them far too long. I will return in the morning. Make sure that you get some rest Tauriel, you'll need it."

Tauriel nodded as Aria turned and left.

* * *

"They are set."

"Good. Make sure that the others know to wait until the one in the King's House goes off first. When that one goes off, then they can light theirs."

He nodded and set off to inform the others of the plan. This night their plan would finally be put into motion thus bringing about the downfall of the newly crowned King of Gondor and throwing Minas Tirith into chaos – all when he was not there.

* * *

"That's my girl," Aria said as she finished feeding Lassiel. She stood up from the rocking chair and began to walk around the nursery as she rocked Lassiel in her arms, trying to get her to fall asleep. Alyan had already been feed and rocked back to sleep. Éowyn had watched them for the day, since Arwen had accompanied Aragorn on the goodwill tour of Gondor, along with Legolas and Gimli. That left Faramir in charge of Minas Tirith in Aragorn's absence. Thankfully, the tour was not covering the entire countryside at this time and was near its end. Aria and the twins missed Legolas, who should be home in two days time.

"Kiss na, seas," the elfling mumbled, half asleep.

Aria smiled as she softly kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you, pen neth," she whispered as she set her daughter back down in her crib. She watched over Lassiel for a moment before turning and leaving the nursery. She knew that she better get some sleep while she could – she had been up early and it was already later. Knowing how the twins had been the last few days with Legolas gone, they would be up early.

She was going to need a good night's sleep.

* * *

Sleep was actually the last thing that Aria was able to get. Plagued by dreams and visions that did not make sense at all, she finally gave up and ever getting to sleep. Lying in bed, she listened to the sounds of the castle for a while. She had done this when she was a little girl in Imladris when she couldn't sleep and it usually work to lull her to sleep since the sounds of nature helped. Or in recent years, Legolas' breathing worked to do the same thing; but the cold, lifeless castle was far different.

Nothing moved at this late hour.

Wait.

She did hear something moving.

It wasn't something, it was someone.

She leapt out of bed and bolted for the nursery, armed with a dagger that she kept in a drawer by the bed for when Legolas was gone. As she rounded the corner into the nursery, she was not paying attention as she was swiftly kicked in the ribs. She went flying into the wall in between the cribs. Quickly shaking off her attack, she staggered to her feet and took in the scene in front of her. Standing in front of her were two figures cladded in hoods, each clutching one of the twins.

"Give me back my children and no one gets hurt," she said, holding the knife out in front of her.

The two figures did not move. Aria moved closer to them, flinching in pain from broken ribs. She wrapped an arm around her rib cage as she walked. "This is your last warning."

One of the figures produced an odd looking shaped container from his pocket and used the little bit of candle that remained in the room to light the end of it. Aria quickly realized what this was. It was something like what Saruman's forces used at the Battle of Helm's Deep – just in smaller form. Whoever these two were, they were going to blast their way out of the nursery with the twins.

She dove out of the room just as the container hit the floor and exploded. Rubble and debris surrounded her as her focus went in and out. She could feel blood coming from several different places on her body. Yet the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the two hooded figures carrying off her babies.

'_They are gone…Legolas…they are gone…'_

* * *

As the first explosion happened in the King's House, several different explosions occurred all around Minas Tirith. Partly to throw the city into chaos and partly to add in the elf-nappers escape. As soon as the first explosion had occurred, royal guards from all corners of the King's House had converged on that area and began digging at the rubble trying to find their princess, since they knew that her quarter's were in that area.

When they had found her unresponsive in the rubble, they quickly took her to the Houses of Healing and while others began to search the rubble for the twins – never knowing that the twins had actually been taken.

While this was going on, Faramir was quick to calm the rest of the city down and dispatched other guards to bring order. He needed to find out whoever had done this not only to the city but to the Royal Family as well. This was an act of war.

* * *

"What is going on?" Tauriel asked from her bed as Haldir looked out the window. She held Sadron close to her, trying to calm down his cries. They had just heard several explosions.

"The city looks to be under attack," he said turning away from the window and walked towards his wife and newborn son. "The King's House is burning. I am going to find Aria and the twins."

Tauriel looked up at her husband without saying anything. "I know that it is what you would do," he said placing a hand gently against her cheek. "This is the safest place for you and Sadron. I will be careful."

She nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed her lips and then the top of his son's head before leaving. As she watched her husband leave, Tauriel bit back her lip in regret. She hoped that nothing had happened to her friend.

Haldir took in the scene around him. All of Minas Tirith burned once again. All of the work that had been done to repair the city was being destroyed. And for what reason? Even he did not know why.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention - a cloaked figure moving stealthy against the darkness of the buildings. Could this be one of the culprits? He noticed that Aria's unconscious body was being brought to the Houses of Healing, so perhaps he'd follow this cloaked figure. He broke out into a jog to catch up, making sure that he too stayed to the shadows.

As the minutes passed, the further that they moved down the levels of the city – through the chaos and confusion, the slower they went. Eventually, the figure tripped over some rubble and almost dropped something that they were carrying – a child.

A child?

That was when Haldir put it all together. This was not only an attack on Minas Tirith. This was an attack to kidnap the elflings of Aria and Legolas. He grabbed a piece of nearby rubble that was small enough to throw and hurled it at the back of the head of the cloaked figure. The figure turned around and was met with Haldir's fist to the face. As the figure fell to the ground, the marchwarden quickly took the elfling from his arms.

"Let me get you back to your nana," Haldir said looking down at the yawning Alyan who was tightly bundled. "Hopefully your sister is still in the city."

* * *

Word quickly spread to lock down the White City. No one in. No one out.

Faramir ordered that every dwelling – might it be a house or business - that it was to be searched for the missing Princess. Anyone who did not abide by the order of the Steward would be arrested on site and would have to answer to the King upon his return. And with the state that his sister was currently in, along with the missing 7-month-old Princess, the King would most likely not look too kindly upon anyone who would not listen to orders of the Steward.

The one kidnapper that Haldir knocked out was kept under constantly guard until the King returned. He refused to say anything to anyone, including when Haldir revealed who he was to Faramir.

"His name is Morne. He used to live in Lórien with me and my kin up until my Lady made him leave along with several other elves."

"Do you know why?" Faramir asked.

"I'm not sure," Haldir said. "All I remember doing was making sure that he left the borders."

"Hopefully Aragorn or Aria can get something else out of him."

"How long until they return?"

"Tonight," Faramir answered. "They sent a rider ahead. Something about Legolas needing to get back to Aria. I just hope that Aria recovers. Éowyn sits besides her bed with Alyan and all the child does touch Aria's cheek."

"I've never been a healer, so I do not know what to make of it either. Perhaps it's the bond between the mother and child, just like the bond between Aria and Legolas made him aware that he needed to get back to Minas Tirith."

* * *

"Na! Up!"

She slowly shook the fog from her mind. Why was everything so fuzzy? And why couldn't she remember much of anything either. a soft, small hand touched her cheek.

"Up!" the small voice commanded again.

She forced herself to nod as her eyes slowly parted. They squinted to adjust to the bright light. They were not used to light. How long had they been closed?

"Na!"

A pair of chubby, small arms encircled her neck then were gently pulled away. "That's enough, Alyan," a familiar voice said. "Let your nana wake up."

Aria's eyes focused on who was holding Alyan. "Legolas?" she asked.

Her husband smiled down at her before leaning past their son and kissing her lips gently. "As soon as I heard you calling for me, we began to return trip home. We arrived home a few hours ago."

'_So you know?'_

Legolas nodded as he allowed Alyan to squirm out of his arms and move to sit with Aria who had moved into a sitting up position against the pillows. The elfling curled up against his mother. _'They have not been able to find Lassiel…'_

Aria looked up at her husband's last comment and she gently ran her fingers through her son's short blond hair. Tears weld up in her eyes. He placed a hand against her cheek and wiped them away. "We will find her," he whispered. "I promise you."

She nodded. She knew that her husband would never let her down.

* * *

_**AN**__**: I had to put drama in there somehow! Remember that this story is called family for a reason! Don't flame me just yet, gimme a few chapters to redeem myself!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** Aria and the twins are mine – everything else is Tolkien's!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

Aria rocked the sleeping form of Alyan back and forth in her arms as she sat in an oversized chair. The elfling had long since fallen asleep in his mother's arms, yet she refused to set him down. This is how it had been for the last few nights.

Legolas stood in the doorway of the bedchambers that he and Aria had been moved to until the part of the King's House that that had been destroyed could be rebuilt. His heart broke a little more each time he saw Aria fretting over Alyan like this – scared to let go of him, scared to let him out of her sight even for a moment. Yes, he was scared that something would happen to Alyan as well; yet since Aria had been released from the Houses of Healing five days ago, there had not been a single moment that it had just been the two of them.

He knew how his wife worked. She was on the edge of an emotional breakdown – he could feel it in their bond. And Alyan did not need to witness that. Had Aria even slept at all in the last few days? Legolas needed to get Aria alone so that they could talk for a few minutes at least. He needed to hear her thoughts and feelings from her instead of feeling them through their bond.

Besides, she wasn't the only one who was suffering through this entire ordeal. He was suffering just as much as she was. He had lost a daughter as well.

"Any improvement?" Aragorn asked as he moved to stand next to the elf that he had grown to consider his own brother.

"No." Legolas said, sighing heavily. "She refuses to let go of him. She won't talk to anyone either. She's been like this a few times before – keeping it all locked up inside until she can't stand it any longer."

"I understand. I've been on the receiving end of some of those moments."

"As have I – many times."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed it. "You, if anyone, know how to make her talk."

"I do not want Alyan to be around when it happens. I do not want him to see his mother upset."

"Then I will ask both Arwen and Éowyn to watch him tomorrow morning so that you can have the day with her before your father arrives."

"She won't like that idea."

"If the request comes from both you and I, then she might give in. Perhaps we will even add Gimli into the babysitting mix. The more eyes, the better she may feel about it."

"Hopefully."

* * *

"Are you sure that Alyan is going to be alright? I mean perhaps we should go back and check on him," Aria said, beginning to panic as Legolas led her out of the King's House and into one of the private gardens where they could be alone for a little bit. Some sunlight should do her some good and she had not been outside for days.

"Alyan will be fine. Arwen, Éowyn and Gimli are all watching him along with several royal guards. There is no need to worry. I will not take you far away. I just want to spend a little time with you alone," Legolas said as he turned his wife's face towards him. He knew that he was going to have to tread lightly with her, so that she did not loose control of her feelings.

He gently smiled at her as he brushed a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of the braid that she had quickly done that morning. Aria smiled back at him as she moved to hold his hand against her cheek for a moment. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of her husband's love for her. She moved closer to him and felt him wrap his arms around her as he held her close to him. She sighed as she lay with her head pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him as tears weld up in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect our daughter."

"Shh," he whispered back to her. "You were strong enough meleth nin. A weaker fëa would have gone on to the Halls of Mandos, but you are still here. We will find Lassiel. Your brothers and the Northern Rangers are already on the hunt for her as well as elves from Lórien. Your ada will be here soon as well as adar. Even Éomer has sent out riders across Rohan looking for her. Most of Middle Earth will soon be on the hunt for her. We will eventually find her. Until then, you can not go on living like this."

"Living how?" she asked looking up at her husband as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Not sleeping for one," he answered as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Secondly, not letting Alyan grow and play. Yes be watchful and weary, but you have been smothering him. I worry for the both of you. And I miss holding you in bed. It has been lonely the last few nights."

More tears fell as she laid her head back against Legolas' chest. "There's something else you need to know…" she whispered, trailing off towards the end.

"What?"

"I'm not having any more visions."

"Of the future?"

"Even of the present. Nothing at all."

"Since when?"

"Since I hit my head in the explosion. I try to focus and I can't. It's like a little bit of me is gone."

She began to cry harder. Legolas quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her over to an area of shade underneath a nearby tree. He sat down with her in his lap. For a few minutes, Legolas let her cry herself out. He knew that she needed to get it out of her system. She had been holding back for too many days.

"No matter what, you are the same Aria that I feel in love with." Legolas said, once her waves of tears had slowed down. "And until we find Lassiel safe and sound, I know that you will be the best mother to Alyan that you can be. You've been the strong one – for far too long, meleth nin. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Let me take care of you and bear some of your burdens as well. You are not in this alone."

Aria closed her eyes and leaned back against her husband as she took a deep breath. She thought back to how it was Legolas' love that helped heal her after her attack before their marriage as well as his love that kept her going during their separation during her "death", along with several other times over the course of their time together. He was wrong – she was not the strong one – he was. And it was time that she made sure that he knew that. She reached out and interlocked their fingers as she turned her face up towards his.

"You are the strong one, not me. You just don't realize it," she said leaning up and kissing him deeply on the lips. Legolas deepen the kiss, pulling her closer to him and running his fingers through her hair. He pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, which was granted. As the kiss lingered for several minutes, Aria moved her hands up and began to massage the base of Legolas' neck, which was one of her favorite spots.

"Aria…I do not want to do this, unless you are sure," he breathlessly said, breaking their kiss, as he knew where this was going to eventually lead. He placed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into his wife's eyes. She softly smiled at him as she brought a hand up to the side of his face.

"We've got to keep living right?"

He nodded.

"Then what better time do we have to be together than right now since Alyan is being watched by those we trust?"

Legolas returned her smile as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her back into the King's House. She had a good point. Why not take advantage of their time alone?

* * *

Later that evening, the Royal Family stood in front of the Citadel awaiting the arrival of King Thranduil. Aragorn stood with Arwen by his side, but could not help but glance over at Aria who was holding Alyan in her arms. Legolas stood next to them and loosely wrapped an arm around Aria's waist, holding both his wife and son close. Just seeing them, Aragorn could tell that things were much better between Legolas and Aria. He couldn't help but smile. Good, his little plan for an afternoon alone for them had worked. Hopefully Aria had gotten everything out that she needed to.

As King Thranduil and his entourage made their approach to the Citadel, Aragorn was the first to greet him upon his arrival. Then once the formalities were out of the way, Thranduil made his way towards his son.

Known as someone who did not openly display affection towards anyone, as soon as Thranduil could he embraced his son. "When word reached us, we picked up the pace of our travels," he said pulling back from the hug.

"Hannon le adar," Legolas said with a grateful smile.

"And now who is this little one?" he said turning his attention towards Aria, who was holding Alyan against her hip. Alyan shied away at the attention and tried to hide his face against her shoulder.

"Don't be shy, Alyan," she gently said. "This is your grandsire."

Thranduil watched as the elfling turned his head back towards him and smiled shyly at him, still hiding his face a little in Aria's shoulder. The elven king couldn't help but smile back.

"You look just like your ada, pen neth," he said as he placed his hand against his grandson's cheek. Alyan giggled a little and he reached out for Thranduil to hold him.

Aria offered Alyan to him and the elven king happily took his grandson in his arms. Legolas moved next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her as they watched the interaction between the grandfather and grandson.

For now, life was about as good as it was going to get.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and soon a month had gone by.

Still Lassiel had not been found.

Thranduil and Legolas had soon departed to lead a search party together in the southern region of Gondor, while Aragorn stayed behind in Minas Tirith. Not only did the city need him for the rebuilding process, but so did his sister. He knew that if he and Legolas left her to go in search of Lassiel, then she would probably loose it. Both he and Legolas agreed that one of them needed to stay back with her to watch her and it was obvious that Aragorn was the best choice so that he could also oversee the rebuilding of the city.

Within days of Thranduil's arrival, Lord Elrond arrived in the White City as well. Not only had he come to help in the search for Lassiel, bringing Glorfindel and several other skilled trackers with him, but also he came to check on Aria.

"I worry about her seeing ability. Legolas says that she believes that it is gone." Aragorn confided in him.

"She did sustain a head injury. It is possible that she never fully recovered from that injury." Elrond said as he looked out the window down below onto the garden where Aria sat with Arwen watching over Alyan who was chasing after a butterfly. Miriel, who had come with Elrond and her fathers, was chasing the butterflies as well.

"What do you suggest then?" Aragorn asked. "She is unwilling to do anything I tell her. Perhaps something that you suggest."

"Then only thing I can say is that we wait and see, because I have never heard or experienced anything like this."

* * *

_**AN: I hope that I can get another chapter posted before this weekend, if not then I will be out of town until Sunday…then I will have an extra long chapter for you! Promise!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_****_: I only own Aria and the twins, everything else belongs to Tolkien!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Again ada!" Alyan said squealing in delight as Legolas brought Arod to a trot after their ride across the Pelennor Fields. He was amazed at how much his son had grown in a year.

Here he was at almost two years old. He knew that elf children developed mentally faster, but he never knew that they grew fast as well. Perhaps all children grew fast. He remembered when Alyan was so tiny that he could easily hold him with one arm but now it was a struggle to carry the growing boy with two arms. Never mind that fact that Aria could barely carry him any longer for long amounts of time. Alyan was built like Legolas through and through – a lithe frame yet tall. He most definitely was his father's son.

"Perhaps tomorrow since it is getting late," Legolas said as he led them through the city gates and up towards the Citadel.

"Nana too?"

"Perhaps."

By the time that Legolas got Arod back into the stables and carried Alyan into the King's House, the elfling was sound asleep – worn out from his day of riding with his ada.

"Looks like he had fun," Aria said greeting them in the hallway near Alyan's bedroom. She gently brushed the blond chin length hair out of Alyan's face and kissed his forehead.

"Nana?" he asked, waking up a bit.

"Yes?"

"Love you," he said, closing his eyes again as his snuggled back down in his ada's arms.

Aria smiled and kissed her son's forehead once again. "Love you too."

"I'll put him to bed," Legolas said. Aria nodded as she watched him carry Alyan down the hall and off to bed. For the first time in a long time, she could actually smile.

It had taken them both a long time to get to this place – a place where they could be comfortable again. More so her then Legolas, but still it had been a struggle. Taking the advice of her husband, along with the guidance and his love, she eventually was able to let Alyan have more freedom. At first she did have panic attacks where all she wanted to do was check on him even if she had allowed him to go for a walk with Arwen or even have a play date with Miriel under the watchful eyes of Glorfindel and Erestor. Between Legolas taking time to spend with her away from their new colony in Ithilien and Lord Elrond teaching her new relaxing techniques, Aria slowly became herself once again.

The only thing missing were her visions.

That was still a mystery that no one could explain. Yet she had learned to live without them.

But for both her and Legolas, the biggest hole in their lives was still the fact that after almost a year, Lassiel still had yet to be found. Numerous search parties had been sent out to all corners of Middle Earth from all kingdoms – man, elf and dwarf alike all took part. All of it had been in vain. It was almost as if Lassiel had disappeared into thin air. Even Alyan questioned where his sister had gone from time to time. His parents were truthful to him and explained that someone had taken her, but that someday they hoped that she would return home to them. She wondered if her son understood. Perhaps in the future they would have a longer, more detailed conversation about what took place on that night.

"He's tucked into bed," Legolas quietly said, joining her in the hall once again as he brought her out of her thoughts. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"Looks like the two of you had fun," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips softly.

"We always do," he said with a smile. "But he wants you to come riding with us next time."

"Perhaps, I do need to break in Argo's filly," Aria said looking away from her husband. Legolas gently turned her chin back towards him. Not only had they lost Lassiel, but her beloved horse, Argo, had passed away from old age. Thankfully she had been able to shire her a few years before and she had her ada bring her Argo's filly, Kya, to Minas Tirith during his one of his many visits during the past year.

"I know its been a tough year, meleth nin. It has been for me as well."

She forced a tiny smile. "Riding tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded.

* * *

Aria sat on the side of Alyan's bed, reading him a bedtime story. Legolas stood in the doorway watching over his son and wife. This night was the one-year anniversary of the kidnapping of Lassiel. He knew that Aria was already on edge as well as most of the palace guards.

For most of the day, the family had spent it away from the city out riding together, having a picnic and just being together. The point of it all was to simply enjoy their time together and savor the fact that Haldir had been able to save their son, which Legolas and Aria were ever indebted for.

Next to Aria, Alyan yawned and snuggled into his pillow. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before she set down the book for the night. "Good night pen neth" she whispered.

"Night nana, night ada," he mumbled.

"Good night Alyan," Legolas said as he walked over and pulled the covers up tighter over his son's shoulders once Aria had stood up before kissing his forehead as well. He turned to look at Aria, who was standing motionless in the window of Alyan's bedroom. She was starring at something outside of the window.

"What is it?" he whispered moving next to her.

"I'm not sure…" she said moving out into the hallway silently. She nodded to the palace guards, who moved into position outside of Alyan's bedroom door as she and Legolas moved past them.

Legolas wasn't sure where she was leading him, but he silently followed her. Aria led them out of the King's House and out into the main courtyard of the Citadel, where an amazing sight greeted them both.

Thousands of people stood before them, all holding candles in complete silence. Standing in the front of all of them were Aragorn and Arwen – both of them holding candles as well.

"What is this?" Aria asked moving towards her brother.

"The people of Minas Tirith, as well as Gondor, want to let their princess and prince know that they have not forgotten about their little princess," Aragorn said. "The entire city has come together and essentially made itself a beacon to guide Lassiel home."

Tears formed in Aria's eyes as she hugged her brother and then moved to hug Arwen.

"We know that you are moving to Ithilien in the next few months," Arwen said. "But please come back and make this a yearly tradition."

Aria looked at Legolas, who smiled at her before she turned back at Arwen and nodded yes in agreement.

* * *

A little girl giggled as she looked out her window into the distance.

The large cat that seemed to be made out of a thousand twinkling stars stood off in the distance starring at her house again.

* * *

**_AN: Ok so I managed to get a short chapter in before my trip! So this will have to do until Sunday! Enjoy and leave some loving! I know the ending is like 'WTF?', but it will make sense eventually! MWAHAHAHA!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _**Aria and the twins belong to me….everything else is Tolkien's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ten long years…

It had been that long since Lassiel had been taken from her home into the far reaches of Middle Earth. Somewhere she was still alive – Aria was certain of it. As was Legolas.

Yet life had to move on. There was still Alyan who needed his parents' love and attention. And that was exactly what his parents did. While the family did move on, the memories of Lassiel never were far from their minds.

Aria smiled as she watched Legolas work with Alyan on his archery skills. The 11-year-old elfling was growing up to mirror his father in almost every way possible. Both Legolas and Aria were proud of their son. Alyan had taken up a keen interest in horse back riding from a young age and Legolas promised that when he was able to pull back the bow strings on Legolas' favorite bow then he would teach him the skills of archery. Yet that promise did not last long and Legolas gave in to his son's requests to be taught – it also didn't help matters any that Aria had bugged him about the issue as well. So when Alyan was 10, archery lessons were started.

"Just make sure that his aim is better than mine before my brothers' arrive next month," she said to her husband as she moved next to him as they both watched Alyan shoot and miss the target in front of him.

"It already is," Legolas said kissing her cheek before going to correct his son's stance. She smiled before turning and walking towards the flets that Legolas and the other elves from Mirkwood had built in Ithilien over the last few years.

Life was peaceful in Ithilien. Legolas and the others had definitely made it home. They had done a remarkable job at bringing the once dying forest back to life. By the time it was all completed, Ithilien was home to almost 100 elves from Mirkwood who had decided to take up the call of their Prince for help in restoring this land. But they were not the only elves to take up residence in the new elven domain. Glorfindel and Erestor had decided not to yet sail to the Undying Lands when Elrond had – instead they settled in Ithilien with Miriel. As for the twins, they split their time between Imladris and Ithilien. There were still a few elves left in Imladris.

As she entered the flet that she and Legolas shared, she suddenly felt lightheaded. She stumbled slightly but caught herself on the edge of their bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she began to rub her temples with her eyes closed.

_A little girl with a bright smile happily picking berries. She was being guarded by something…nothing sinister, more like something familiar. _

Aria's eyes snapped opened. Had she just had a vision?

No…she had not had any visions since Lassiel had gone missing. Her ada had determined that it was possibly due to the stress of Lassiel's disappearance.

Could this mean that Lassiel would soon be found? She really wished that her ada had not sailed to the Undying Lands – she could use his guidance right now.

Still weary about the vision, Aria lay down on the bed and tried to relax. Perhaps another vision could come to her that way. Then she would believe what she was seeing.

* * *

"Meleth nin," a voice whispered as Aria felt familiar pair of lips press against hers. She slowly opened her eyes to find Legolas looking down at her as he sat on the side of their bed. One of his hands gently trailed up and down her side. She smiled as she moved to sit up.

"How was the end of the lesson?" she asked.

"Glorfindel is working with him right now. I came to check on you."

"Check on me?"

He nodded. "I could feel your weariness through our bond. What troubles you?"

"I think I had a vision…"

She trailed off as she looked up at her husband. She could tell that he was watching her intently to see what her reaction was. While they had moved on as a family, Aria still did have moments of weakness where she breakdown and spend several days keeping everything to herself – including blocking their bond from Legolas.

Several times, Legolas had thought that his wife would fade because of the loss of Lassiel – especially during the times when he knew that she was suffering on her own. He tried his best to comfort her and assure her that she was not alone in all of this. Sometimes it worked and other times it did not. During all of this, their love had grown stronger as did their determination to find their daughter.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"I'm still not sure," she said as tears began to rim her eyes. One slowly trickled down her cheek.

Legolas quickly wiped the tear away as he pulled his wife into his arms. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Aria described how when she was walking into their flet that she became lightheaded and immediately the vision came to her once she was sitting down with her eyes closed.

"What was the vision of?"

"A little girl happily picking berries, yet it felt that she was being protected by some familiar entity."

"You felt something?"

She nodded. "That is what is odd. I have never felt anything through my visions."

Not knowing what to make of the sudden return of Aria's visions, Legolas simply held his wife closer to him for a few minutes as he thought.

"Then it is settled. Glorfindel and I will set out with others to go searching once again for her. You and Erestor can take care of things here for a few days, can't you?"

She nodded.

Perhaps she and their family could finally be whole once again. She knew that it did not do her any good to dwell on dreams, but this was one dream that she was not giving up.

* * *

"Mother?"

The young woman looked down at her daughter who was sitting at a table coloring a picture for her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Why do I not have a father? I see pictures of families in books that I read and there are always a mother, father and children. Yet I do not have one."

"You did have one at one time," the young woman said sitting down next to her daughter at the table. "But he died shortly before you were born. He was a fierce warrior who fought to protect Middle Earth from the armies of evil."

The little girl didn't say anything else for a moment while she took in what her mother had just told her. The young woman needed to get her daughter's mind away from the question of her father.

"Why don't you go and pick us some berries. Then when you get back, I will make a pie."

The little girl nodded as she scrambled out of her chair, headed for the door and grabbed her basket.

The young woman stepped to the window and watched her daughter make her way into the woods. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of when the little girl would eventually realize that she was not hers. What would she tell her then?

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

She turned from the window and opened up a nearby cabinet. Inside sat a vile of amber colored liquid. An evil grin crossed her face.

It was time to once again make sure that Lassiel remained her daughter. This had worked for over 10 years now.

* * *

As Lassiel walked through the forest, she knew that she was not alone. She never was alone when she was away from the house that she and her mother shared. The lioness that was made out of stars always followed her. Never close, but close enough that she could see her.

After a little while, her little basket was full of berries. She decided that she needed to take a break for a few minutes before going home. She slipped her shoes off as she dipped her feet into a nearby stream. Whenever she had done this in the past, the lioness seemed to hover even closer. But this time she was nowhere around. Thinking nothing of it too much, she slipped back on her shoes before making her way back home.

But as she turned around, she noticed that the lioness was back – watching her from afar. Yet she was not alone. A tall man with dark blue robes, bright blue eyes and long white hair stood next to the lioness. Lassiel felt herself drawn to this mysterious figure. She slowly approached him until she was a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"One who has blessed you," the figure said as he gently petted the lioness' head who was sitting next to him. "I am Manwë."

"Who?" she asked moving closer. She was a bit hesitant of who this figure was.

Manwë smiled as he knelt down to her height. "There is no reason to be scared of me, little one. In fact, part of me has been with you since you were very young."

He motioned to the lioness sitting next to him.

"The lioness is you?"

"A bit. Yet it is also something more."

"What?"

Manwë smiled. "That is for you to discover little one. Just remember that things aren't always as they seem."

He stood back up and turned to walk in the opposite direction that Lassiel was walking in. the lioness turned to follow him.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" she suddenly asked. She didn't know why she had asked this but it felt right.

"I'm always here," he said as he stopped to look at her before continuing on.

Lassiel stood and watched him leave. She had heard of the name Manwë before, but where?

* * *

"Do you want some pie?" the young woman asked.

Lassiel shook her head no. Ever since she had gotten home from picking berries the thought of what the figure who had called himself Manwë had said to her. "I think I am going to bed."

The young woman watched as Lassiel disappeared up the stairs to the second story of their small house. Once she heard her daughter's door open then close, she smashed the entire pie and its dish on the ground.

Something was going on and she was determined to figure out what.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Sorry for the late update! But as of tomorrow I will be on summer break! Woo hoo! So look for longer chapters! =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**** Aria and the twins are mine…everything else belongs to Tolkien!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Everything swirled around her in bright vivid colors. It felt warm and loving as well. She was even comfortable. What was this place? Suddenly a face moved into her vision – a face that was smiling down at her. The gentle face had soft grey eyes like she had with wavy brown hair. A hand gently ran along the side of her face as a voice above her whispered gently. 'I love you, pen neth.'_

_Was this her real mother? She felt herself reaching for the loving face before it disappeared from her dream._

Lassiel's eyes slowly parted as she awoke from her dream. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the gentle voice from her dream whisper that she was loved. She never was told that now. She picked up the book off the floor that she had been reading about elvish lore and turned back to the page that she had left off on – the page about the King of the Valar, Manwë. The picture that was drawn in the book looked just like the man that she had spoken to yesterday.

Maybe he was right. Things weren't always as they seemed. So was her mother even her real mother? Perhaps she needed to find out.

She quickly got out of bed and dressed for the day. She could already hear her mother preparing breakfast for them. As she entered the kitchen, her mother turned to her with a smile on her face. "Good morning Lassiel! I hope that you slept well."

"I did," Lassiel said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Her mother placed a stack a hot cakes in front of her. "I made your favorite breakfast this morning," she said pressing a quick kiss into her hair.

Lassiel starred at the hot cakes for a minute then looked back at her mother, whose back was now turned to her. "I have a question mother."

"What's that my dear?"

"Do you love me?"

The young woman turned around and looked at Lassiel. "Of course I do! Everything I have done has been because I love you."

"Then why don't you say it to me?"

"Where is all of this coming from Lassiel?" she asked as she approached the little girl.

"I don't even think that you're my real mother!" Lassiel yelled at her.

That was the last straw for the young woman. She grabbed Lassiel by the throat and began to tighten her grip a little at a time as the little girl struggled for breath. "Now let me make something perfectly clear…I am the only mother you have ever and will ever know! Do I…"

The sound a breaking wood interrupted the thoughts of the young woman as she turned her attention to the side as a guttural growl could be heard. In the broken down doorway, was the lioness. She was snarling at the young woman. Without warning the lioness leapt at the young woman, carefully avoiding Lassiel who was let go from the grasp of her "mother".

Lassiel watched for a moment as the lioness attacked the young woman. Sensing that this was a chance to escape, she scampered into her room, threw a few things into a traveling bag and then ran out of the house – leaving all of the old memories behind.

The odd thing was that as she went past the unconscious body of the young woman who had been attacked by the lioness, there was no blood nor was the lioness there any longer.

* * *

Lassiel knew the woods around her home fairly well, yet the further she got from there the uneasier she became. She wasn't even sure where she was going to go or who her real mother was. Was she even alive? Maybe Manwë would come and see her again.

As night fell, Lassiel gathered some berries that she knew were safe to eat and climbed up in a tree to sleep. She knew, even without asking the young woman that had raised her, that she was at least part elf – perhaps that was why she felt at home in the trees. Plus her pointy ears gave it away. Besides she knew that the young woman was an elf as well. So was she full elf or only part? Did her father really die in a great war or was he still alive?

She now had all these questions that she longed to know the answers to. She hoped that she would be able to find out the answers from someone.

The dream of the gentle voice whispering 'I love you, pen neth' was the last thing on her mind as she fell asleep up in the tree.

* * *

"Can you do anything right?" a voice snared from the shadows.

"Something stronger than you was aiding her." the young woman said as she picked up a chair as she straightened up the kitchen.

"I deliver you the daughter of the princess of Mirkwood to raise as your own and you can't even keep her enchanted! What good are you to me?"

"Let me prove it to you, please my lord. You did so much for me after I was turned away from Lórien by my kin."

"Do not fail me again. The House of Telcontar must fall."

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice said.

Lassiel opened her eyes a looked down below her. Surrounding the tree that she was currently up sleeping in, were several large, dirty men. One of them was holding a net of some kind.

"Looks to me like this little elfling is far from home with no one to help 'er," one of them said.

"Get 'er boys," the largest one said. "She'll fetch us a fine price at market."

Lassiel tried to scramble away towards another tree, but the men below were too fast. The net was thrown and she was caught. She was pulled down from the tree, kicking and screaming the entire time.

"It's no use, little one. It won't help you now."

* * *

Aria sat up breathing hard.

Lassiel was in trouble. She could feel her daughter's panic. The last few days, her visions had slowly been coming back to her. Mainly glimpses here and there. But this was the first one that was not a repeat of something.

Legolas, Glorfindel and Haldir had all gone out on another expedition to search for Lassiel because of Aria's first vision. He had told her that they were going to go search the lands to the east of Mirkwood. Yet now with this vision that didn't feel right to her – now it felt like it was more to the south.

"Nana?" a sleepy voice asked waking up.

Next to her in bed, Alyan was beginning to wake up. In the middle of the night, he had woken Aria up with nightmares. She had allowed him to sleep with her the rest of the night since Legolas was gone.

"Yes Alyan?"

"I dreamt about Lassiel again. She was in trouble in my dream."

Aria brushed the hair out of Alyan's face as she kissed her son's forehead. "Ada's out looking for her. Hopefully we'll find her soon."

"I hope so."

"I do as well."

* * *

_**AN:**** I know it was short – but it's setting the stage for bigger things to come!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__** I only own Aria and her twins – the rest belong to Tolkien!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"Are you certain?" Aragorn asked as he studied the map of Middle Earth. He, Aria and Faramir stood in the King's study early one morning in Minas Tirith. It had been almost ten days since Legolas and the others had set out on their search. Since then Aria and Alyan had come to Minas Tirith, as well as Tauriel and Sadron. Erestor had been left in charge of overseeing things in Ithilien. Aria knew that he was more than capable of that task – in fact he relished in the deed. The entire reason she had journeyed to Minas Tirith was to seek her brother's aid. Her visions of Lassiel were becoming clearer. She knew her daughter was in danger – yet she did not know where she exactly was.

"No." Aria said flatly. "But it feels right."

Aragorn turned and looked Faramir, who stood off to the side with a stern look on his face. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Going into Harad with an army could possibly spark a war with the small militia groups that are there. We are already at an uneasy peace with them to begin with." Faramir said.

"Then don't send an army," Aria said.

"What do you suggest then?" Faramir asked.

Aria simply smiled. "Send in the Rangers."

"Send in who for what?" asked a new voice entering the conversation as the door to the study opened. The trio looking at the map looked up to see Elladan and Elrohir standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to barge in," Elladan said. "But Alyan said that his nana had been having visions again. We figured that she's be somewhere with Aragorn plotting something since Alyan also told us that his ada was out searching again for Lassiel."

"My son has a big mouth," Aria mumbled.

"It's not all his fault, sis," Elrohir added. "We did ask him. But whatever you are plotting, we want in. Orc hunting has gotten dull."

"A small group without the King's standard might just work." Faramir said.

"Good." Aragorn said. "We shall leave at once. Send the fastest rider to the north to find Legolas and the others to inform them of the new developments."

"We?" Faramir asked.

"Yes. Myself, my brothers and Aria are going. I am leaving you in charge of the city. The Queen will stay behind as well to watch over Alyan."

"But…"

Faramir tried to interject, but was silenced by Aragorn. "I know that you think that this is an unwise decision, Faramir. But since Legolas is not here to protect my sister than I must. It's a vow that we made to each other. He would do the same for the Queen."

The steward sighed in defeat. He knew that this was a loosing battle. When it came to family, there was little that the King would not do for his – especially his sister.

* * *

"But nana!" Alyan wailed as he flopped down on the bed. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Aria knelt down on the floor next to the bedside where Alyan lay crying. She gently ran her hand along his back, trying to comfort her upset son. She knew that he was upset because she was leaving him behind – like his ada had – to go search for his sister without him.

"I know that it's not fair," she gently said. "Trust me I do. There have been times in my life where I thought that what was happening to me wasn't fair. But each time something better happened as a result of those unfair times."

"Like what?" Alyan asked as he lifted his head up a sniffled. He wiped his runny nose on his tunic sleeve.

Aria smiled as she ran a hand along the side of his face. "Well there was the Great War for the Ring in which your ada and I were separated for a while but afterwards, you and your sister were born. Then another time – long before you were born, I injured by some bad men. But your ada rescued me and then we were married. Now I think those were pretty good results, don't you?"

Alyan slowly shook his head yes as he wrapped his arms around his nana's neck and hugged her tightly. "I love you nana."

"I love you too. Now behave for Arwen and Tauriel."

"I will. I promise."

Aria kissed his cheek before leaving his room.

She only hoped that this wasn't all going to be in vain. Her heart could not take much more if it was.

* * *

The ride south into the lands of Harad lasted for several days. The twins did not need to rest often, but it was Aria and Aragorn that did – Aragorn more than Aria. The adrenaline that was coursing through Aria's veins kept her going, kept her pushing onwards – towards that ultimate goal of finding her daughter.

Being true to his word, Aragorn did not ride under the banner of the King of the Reunited Kingdom. Instead he wore his old Ranger clothes. The twins and Aria wore similar clothing. Yet there was one thing that Aria made sure that she wore – her mithril shirt that Lady Galadriel had given her. For some reason, it just felt like she needed to wear it.

The days seemed to blur together for Aria, yet the closer they got to the lands of Harad in Southern Gondor, the clearer her visions became.

"She's being held in a camp of some kind," she said as the group made camp one night in the Harad region near the City of Corsairs, also known as Umbar. "I think that they are going to take her somewhere to be sold."

"But where?" Elrohir asked.

"Umbar has a bazaar," Elladan said.

"Then we shall go there tomorrow." Aragorn said. "I suggest that we all get some rest. Umbar is still a long ride from here."

* * *

That night Aria could not sleep. Her thoughts were consumed with the image of her daughter being auctioned off to some vile excuse of a being. She tossed and turned for most of the night. Finally she gave up on sleep and simply stared up at the stars overhead.

Just how close where they to Lassiel?

Was her daughter scared?

Was she injured?

Would Lassiel even accept that Aria and Legolas were her parents?

Her mind just would not stop coming up with questions. That was when something caught her eye.

Movement in the bushes near their camp.

Yet there was no sound.

Aria turned her head and watched as a faint, glowing figure emerged from the bushes and stared directly at her. it was a large cat figure – a lioness. The faint glow was eerily similar to that of the elves – the light of the Eldar. As she and the lioness locked eyes, Aria felt suddenly warm, suddenly complete.

"You've been protecting her?" she whispered to the lioness.

The lioness turned and headed in a direction that the group was not going to be nor had even considered heading in – further southeast.

Aria knew that she had to follow the creature.

For the rest of the night, Aria followed on horseback as the lioness ran across the region of Harad. Finally, towards dawn, the lioness stopped on a hill where Aria caught up with her. "So this is what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

The lioness simple stared at her more.

Figuring that there was more to see, Aria led her horse, Kya into some nearby woods and tied her up before returning to where the lioness stood. "Lead the way," she then said.

And just like that, the lioness did.

Silently snaking her way through the camp, the lioness lead Aria on a sleek trail though the camp towards a tent that was set up towards one the of larger tents. Thankfully, it was still early morning and whoever was in this camp was still fast asleep – most likely in a drunken stupor from the night before.

Just as the lioness reached the last tent, she disappeared. Aria couldn't help but wonder who or what the lioness really was as she cautiously peered into the tent that she had been lead to. She had armed herself with a sword.

But she would not need it.

The sword clamored to the ground as Aria shank to her knees once she was inside the tent. Looking up from a ratty sleeping mat was the face that she had longed to see from 10 long years. She would know that face anywhere – it was her daughter.

Lassiel's feet and wrists were bound as well as her mouth being gagged. The mouth gag was the first one removed. Then Aria quickly went about working to remove the other bounds around her daughter's feet and wrists. Once she had all the bounds removed, she took Lassiel's face in her hands and simply smiled at the little girl.

"Oh my darling little girl," she whispered as tears threatened to spill over. "You do not know how long your ada and I have searched for you."

"Are you my mother?" Lassiel finally asked.

Aria smiled again at the little girl before pulling her tightly in her arms and kissing the top of her head. "Yes," Aria whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And you are coming home."

Tears formed in Lassiel's eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around her mother. Now all her questions could be answered.

Yet as soon as it seemed like everything would be better, it suddenly ripped away from Lassiel.

"I don't 'hink anyone is going anywheres," sneered a large burly man. He had pulled aria up and away from Lassiel by her hair. Now he held a large sword to her throat. "I 'hought that I 'ad a good one with this little one. But now I 'ave the King's sister. You'll fetch me a good price. Won't you?"

* * *

_**AN**__**: Evil ain't I? But at least they are together now!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Only the twins and Aria belong to me – everything else belongs to Tolkien!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Aragorn studied the tracks carefully. They were fresh – only a few hours old and they were from a horse. Yet there was definitely something else here. Something else that was light enough to touch the ground, but did not leave any tracks.

"Well?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't think she was taken," he said standing back up. "We would have heard a struggle. She's been kidnapped before and fought her way to freedom. We would have heard something."

"What could have made her leave?" Elladan wondered aloud.

"Best guess – a vision of some kind." Aragorn surmised.

"Without us?" Elrohir argued.

Aragorn and Elladan shrugged their shoulders. They quickly packed up camp and set off in the direction that Kya, Aria's horse, had traveled only hours before them. They would ride for a while then would stop to make sure that the trail was still correct. After what seemed liked hours, the twins picked up on something.

"Do you hear that?" Elladan asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?" Aragorn whispered back.

"A horse, behind us. It's riding hard and fast. Like it's trying to catch up." Elrohir added.

The trio turned around and armed themselves, ready for whoever was going to attack them from behind – the twins stood ready with their bows and arrows, while Aragorn held Andúril in a battle ready stance. Once the lone figure on horseback was closer, Aragorn sheathed Andúril and sighed in relief.

"It's Legolas."

* * *

Aria gently brushed the loose hair away from Lassiel's face as the little girl slept tightly curled against her mother.

She had finally gotten Lassiel calmed down after the burly man had thrown Aria back down against the ground in the tent and left after their first encounter. That wasn't before he placed two guards on the tent to make sure that they did not try to escape. Lassiel had been crying because she had thought that the man had killed her mother, but when Aria had sat back up, Lassiel launched herself into her mother's arms. "Shh, it's ok, iell nin," she had whispered. "You need to sleep."

"Will you still be here?" she had asked, through her sniffles and tears.

"Always," Aria had said drying Lassiel's tears with the sleeve of her tunic that she wore.

That had been a few hours ago. Since then Aria took in little things about her daughter's appearance. Lassiel's eyes were the same soft grey color that she had, while her hair color was still the same light brown color it had been when she a baby. Yet she had very distinctive elvish features about her outer appearance – smooth facial features, with prominent, pointed ears, slender build. As far as Aria could tell, Lassiel was a good balance between her and Legolas, while Alyan was the splitting image of his father when it came to looks. The only difference with her son could possible be his personality.

Since Aria had not known Legolas as a child she was not sure if Alyan was more like her or him.

It would be interesting to see how her twins would get along once they both were back home.

Would they get along?

Would Lassiel open up to her and Legolas about her feelings?

Could they really be a family?

All of these questions would truly have to wait for now. The main thing that she had to focus on was getting her and Lassiel out of the situation that they were currently in. Before she could even think of trying to get them away from this place, she would have to rest and at least act like she was a captive for a while – lull her captors into a false sense of security – that she wouldn't try to escape. Plus that would also give her brothers a chance to track her there – hopefully Aragorn hadn't lost his tracking abilities since he had been sitting on a throne more lately then out being a Ranger, which she knew he loved more than anything else.

She moved to lie on her side, curling close to daughter and tried to get some sleep and the uncomfortable sleep mat that they were sharing. But it was to no avail. Instead she lay there and devised a means for escape.

They would wait until nightfall, when their captors seemed to drink themselves into a drunken stupor. That was what it seemed to happen last night – all except for the main guy. Aria still could not figure out if these men were Haradrim or Corsairs from Umbar. She's worry about that later. Her main worry was escaping.

And escaping without getting injured, which was never one of her strongest qualities.

A feeling of warmth began to spread through her as she lay next to Lassiel. She closed her eyes and smiled. She knew this feeling and knew it well.

Legolas was nearby.

But how?

'_Do not fear, meleth nin. I am coming.'_

A smile crossed Aria's face. Thank goodness her husband was near, but he needed to hurry. She did not know what her captors had planned for her or her daughter.

'_Hurry,'_ she answered. '_I found Lassiel but I too am captured…'_

* * *

"We need to hurry," Legolas said rearing his horse to slow trot as he approached his friends. "Aria's found Lassiel but she's been captured as well."

"How is it even possible you are here?" Elladan asked. "You and the others were on the other side of Rhovanion."

"Gwaihir found me and carried me to Minas Tirith. From there I found out where you had traveled to and I have been riding for the last two days to get here. Glorfindel and Haldir were returning to Minas Tirith."

"How did the Lord of the Eagles know anything about what was going on?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "I assumed that you sent him."

Aragorn and the twins shook their heads no. "Whatever the case maybe, it will be discussed later. For now, let's worry about the task at hand. You said that Aria has found Lassiel?" Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded. "Just over that ridge."

"Let's take a look at what we're up against then."

The group slowly made their way up the ridge, staying concealed by the hilltop. Down below in the valley, they saw a camp set up with men moving around in it.

"That must be where they are at," Elladan said in a whisper.

"So let's go then!" Elrohir said.

"We can't just go barging in. you know that, Ro!" Aragorn said. "We have to wait them out. If we don't then they could harm Aria and Lassiel. Plus there are too many of them to the few of us."

Legolas knew that Aragorn was right, no matter how much he did not want to agree with him. it was for the best that they wait until either Aria or Lassiel were seen in the open. Then it would be an easier fight. Besides, he could take out three of these men at a time if need be – he did it enough with orcs in the past.

* * *

Lassiel slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the bright afternoon light. Thinking that all that had taken place earlier was a dream, she was a bit shocked to find that it had all been true. Her mother – her real mother – was sitting in the tent with her arms wrapped tightly around her. a smile spread across Lassiel's face as she felt her mother gently brush the hair from her face before pressing a kiss against her forehead. For only being in her mother's arms for a few hours, she had never felt so loved in all her life – well at least that she could remember.

She liked this feeling. It made her feel warm inside.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Aria asked.

Lassiel nodded as she looked up at her mother and smiled before laying her head against mother's shoulder. "Are we going to be ok?" Lassiel asked in a whisper.

Aria nodded yes.

"How?"

Before Aria could answer her question, the burly man once again entered the tent and pulled Aria up by her hair, leaving Lassiel cowering in fear on the ground.

"Ure comin' with me," he snarled in her face as he held a sword to her throat once again.

"Just leave my daughter alone!" Aria said pleading.

"Depends on 'ow you act," he said as he forced her out of the tent.

"MOMMY!" Lassiel screamed with tears beginning to run down her face as her mother disappeared from view. She threw herself down onto the sleeping mat and sobbed.

It wasn't fair! She had only just gotten her mother back!

And now she was gone again!

* * *

Aria fought back the tears that were forming as she was forcibly dragged from the tent by her hair and the edge of a sword. After about 100 feet, she was shoved down in the middle of a group of about 15 men, who quickly surrounded her.

"See 'ere's the thing," the burly man said as he stood over her. "Our kin folk 'bouts 70 or so years ago were big in the trading business."

Fear surged through Aria. Not again…

"They traded everything from clothin' to goods to…"

"People…" Aria spat out.

"'xactly. Trade woman as slaves. Then some whore they kidnapped killed 'hem all and let the others escape."

"What does this have to do with my daughter or me?" Aria asked, as she slowly stood up.

"Not a damn thing," the burly man said as he shoved her back on the ground. She fell hard on her back. "'Cept that the two of you are going to be the first trades that we make in the new business."

Aria smiled as she felt a nudge through her bond with her husband before she spoke up. "As you said earlier, I'm the King's sister. You failed to remember that I am also the wife of the Prince of the Woodland Realm," she said slowly standing back up. Her back throbbed in pain.

That was when 3 arrows quickly found their way into the chests of three of the largest of the men who surrounded Aria. Then another 3 arrows hit another 3 men. Next 5 men were hit, while the rest scattered.

The burly man turned to run, yet as he did he came face to face with the point of a sword – the point of Andúril to be exact. Aragorn glared at him while the twins held their bows locked with arrows ready to fire. Legolas moved in from the other side with three arrows locked in place. Letting his eyes leave the burly man for a moment to check on his wife, he noticed that she was limping a bit. Anger boiled up inside of him.

Not wanting to kill the man, since he needed to answer for his crimes of kidnapping, Legolas adjusted his aim and released all three arrows towards the man's foot – knowing that only one would strike him.

Legolas stepped around the now injured man and helped his wife stand completely. "You ok, meleth nin?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her gently.

She nodded. "It's only bruised and will heal quickly. But get your bow, we may need it."

She pulled out of his grasp and began to walk away, with only a slight limp now, from him. He quickly followed after her.

* * *

Lassiel lay on the sleep mat in a tightly curled ball as she continued to sob. Almost all her tears where gone and all that was left were hiccups and sniffles. What if her mother never came back?

What if she was left alone forever?

Where would she go then?

Would she ever be able to escape?

If she could, then who could take care of her?

Out of nowhere, there was a THUD from outside the tent

Followed by another THUD!

She sat up and rubbed her swollen, red eyes.

The flap of the tent opened and her mother entered along with a man carrying a bow. Was this her father? Had her father really come to rescue her and her mother?

"I told you that I wasn't going anywhere," Aria said kneeling down next to her. Lassiel launched herself into her mother's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck as she began to cry once again.

"I was scared," she whispered into her mother's hair.

"Me too," Aria said as she stood up and walked towards Legolas with Lassiel in her arms. "But I knew that your father would rescue us."

Lassiel lifted her head from Aria's shoulder and looked at Legolas, who leaned over and pressed a kiss into her hair. The little girl smiled at her father before extending her arms towards him. Legolas happily took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shifted Lassiel's weight to one arm as he pulled Aria close to him with his free arm.

Nothing was said between the three of them for a few minutes. Nothing needed to be. Now the only thing they needed to do was to get back to Minas Tirith and their family would truly be whole again when Alyan could join in the hug as well.

* * *

The rest of the so call traders in the camp surrendered without much of a fight. They were rounded up and marched to a nearby nomadic camp that had been past during the journey into Harad. Thankfully the elders of this camp were on good terms with the Reunited Kingdom and agreed to help transport all the prisoners back to Minas Tirith in exchange of food and supplies when they reached the White City.

Elrohir had managed to get the arrow out of the burly man's foot without doing much damage to it. Needless to say, he was in an enormous amount of pain. That truly did not bother another in the least bit.

As he was being loaded into the wagon for transport to Minas Tirith, Aria stopped him. "You know that so called 'whore' who killed your kin?" she said.

"Yeah, what 'bout 'er?"

"I am the whore you are referring to. And I do not regret in the least bit killing them after what they did to me," she said as she stomped on his injured foot before Elladan made sure that he was loaded into the wagon. He couldn't help but snicker at what his sister had done – he knew the guy had it coming.

Legolas sat on his horse, with Lassiel in front of him, waiting for Aria was mount Kya for the journey home. He had watched the entire exchange take place.

"Feel better?" he asked, once she was situated in the saddle.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Ready to get home and see Alyan?"

"Yes!" Lassiel said with a huge smile. She couldn't wait to get home and meet her brother, again. She had always wanted a brother or a sister and the truth was that she had one all along! What else has she been lied to about all her life?

"The journey should only take a few days," Aragorn said moving next to them.

The reunited family began to long journey home.

* * *

'_This was not supposed to happen! She was supposed to be dead! Their daughter __and__ son were supposed to be mine! And he was supposed to fall in love with me!' _ she vented to herself about her misfortunes over the years as she watched the happy reunited family ride off.

She had been given a chance at raising their daughter for 10 years and she blew that. Some how that little girl over came the control spell that she had been under.

No matter.

Her master had given her one last chance to destroy the House of Telcontar. And she would do so by a direct assault this time.

* * *

**_AN: Did that make up for last chapter? I hope so! Leave me some loving please…I could use some after the poison ivy on my wrists and the sunburn on my back =)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__** Aria and the twins are mine…everything else belongs to Tolkien!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Lassiel's eyes grew wide in wonder. Sitting against a mountainside, gleaming white in the setting sun, was the largest city that she had ever seen in her life. They had just crossed a large river that her mother had said was named River Anduin and they were greeted by several soldiers on the other side. When Lassiel saw these soldiers, she had become scared – thinking that she was going to be taken away from her parents again.

Then she saw that they did not question her parents or Uncle Aragorn did. In fact, they bowed to them and made others who were in the tiny fort move out of the way for their traveling party. That was when she remembered what the nasty man from a few days ago had said – her mother was the sister of a king. During their journey home, her parents had discussed many things with her and she had asked some questions- but never once was there any mention of her uncle being a king.

She sat and waited patiently with her mother while her Uncle Aragorn and her father discussed a few things with the soldiers.

"It seems that a welcome party had been waiting at the city gates for us in the form of Gimli and Alyan," Aragorn said, turning back to look at Aria and Lassiel after the discussions with the soldiers were complete. "But seeing that it was close to dark, they had already returned to the Citadel."

"When did Gimli return to Minas Tirith? I though that he was working in the Glittering Caves for a bit with his kin?" Aria asked.

"A few days ago. Yet all can be discussed later. We need to make haste if we are to arrive in the city before nightfall." Legolas added.

As the group rode out from Harlond, another rider had joined their group – a flag bearer carrying the King's colors signaling to the people of Minas Tirith that their King had returned. Only the prisoners and those who had been transporting them for the king stayed behind in Harlond. They would travel to Minas Tirith the following day.

* * *

"THE KING HAS RETURNED!" cried out a solider from atop of wall as the standard of the King could been seen crossing the Pelennor Fields.

"OPEN THE GATES" cried out another.

All through out the city, the people ran here and there as they made themselves ready for their King's return. Even without exactly knowing why their King had left the city, they all knew – it was to search for their missing princess.

It was rare that almost the entire royal family had gone on the search for the princess this time and many had taken notice. Yet no one has said anything aloud about what he or she were thinking had transpired. Deep down, all the citizens wanted the lost little princess home.

As dusk settled on the city, a warm candlelight filled the streets of the city.

It was either going to serve as a warm welcome for their long lost princess.

Or a continual guiding beacon home.

* * *

It did not take long for word to reach the Citadel and into the King's House. Gimli and Alyan had only just returned from their daily trek to the city gates. Immediately Alyan wanted to turn around and run all the way down seven levels back to where they had been, but Gimli stopped him.

"And just where do you think you are going laddie?" the dwarf asked as he gripped the elfling's tunic. Good thing that elflings did not grow quickly like human children did – even though Alyan was 11 years old, he was physically the size of a 6 or 7 year old. Perfect for Gimli to hang on to.

"To greet my parents and hopefully my sister."

"No you aren't. You're gonna wait right here with me and your aunt."

"But why!" the insistent elfling demanded, on the verge of tears. He had waited long enough for this moment. Deep inside he knew that his sister had been found, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He huffed for a moment before sitting down on the ground in anger.

"Would you want the entire kingdom to know that their brave princeling was upset because his sister had not yet been found?" Arwen asked as she walked up on the scene. She knelt beside Alyan and wiped his face clean of the dirt and grime of the day with a cloth that she had in her hand.

Alyan shook his head no as his aunt gently smiled at him. "Now there is not time to change your clothes from today's activities. But quickly go with Iona and she will clean you up a bit."

Gimli and Arwen watched as Alyan and Iona disappeared into the King's House. That was when Arwen sighed in relief. "I hope they have found Lassiel, Gimli." Arwen said.

"Aye," Gimli added in agreement.

They stood and waited near the doors to the King's House – silently hoping that everything had turned out for the best. They both knew that if anyone on Middle Earth deserved happiness it was Legolas and Aria. Gimli knew most everything this couple had endured during their time together and they needed to catch a break sometime – despite their differences, he and Legolas had grown close over the years – even to the point that King Thranduil and Gloin had met and resolved a few of their differences. Anything was better than nothing.

The fact this remained – Legolas and Aria were due for some luck and hopefully this was it.

* * *

As the sun continued to drop over the horizon, Lassiel noticed something about the city that they were riding towards – it seemed to be glowing.

"Why is the city glowing?" she whispered to her mother, who held her close as they rode on the same horse.

"Because the people of Minas Tirith wanted you to be able to find your way home."

Lassiel did not understand. Why would an entire city want her to be able to find her way home? During the last few days, she had learned about her family members besides her parents and brother, Alyan – her uncles, aunt Arwen, cousins and grandparents along with those who were considered part of the family as well – Glorfindel, Erestor, their daughter named Miriel, along with Haldir, Tauriel and their son, Sadron and of course, Gimli. But she was never told that her Uncle Aragorn was a king nor that an entire city wanted her to come home.

What else had she not been told?

Maybe she was never told because she never asked. She suddenly felt like she had a million more questions to ask.

"Why does the city want me to find my way home?"

"Because you are their little princess just as you are to me and your father," Aria softly said as she kissed the top of Lassiel's head as the City Gates opened wide for the group.

As the group rode into the city and up through its streets, cheers and cries of joy could be heard all around. Lassiel heard some for her Uncle Aragorn, some for her mother, a few for her father and even a few her – although they did not call her by her name, no instead they called her "little princess".

A reddish blush crept up her cheeks as she buried her face against her mother's shoulder as they finished out the ride. Why was all this for her? She was just a little girl. Why was she so important?

Eventually the cheers died down and the horses all came to a stop. Lassiel lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked around. All around her were massive white buildings, including a tall tower and white tree in the center of a courtyard. Near one of the buildings, a group of people stood.

"We are here Lassiel," he father said as he had already dismounted his horse and was standing next to her mother's, waiting to help her down before her mother could dismount. She reached for her father, who took her in his arms and set her on solid ground. He helped her mother down next.

"Ready to meet your brother?" Aria asked, holding a hand out to her daughter.

Lassiel bit her lip as she took ahold of her mother's hand. But something else caught her attention. One of the smaller figures from the group that was standing near one of the buildings was running towards them, yelling something out.

"Ada! Nana!"

Lassiel scrambled behind her mother's body and hid for safety while Aria couldn't help but smile. Legolas moved in front of his wife and daughter to intercept Alyan's running form. He quickly swept the elfling up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you ada!"

"I missed you as well, ion nin. Now what did your nana and I tell you about running through the courtyard?"

"Not to do it. It gives Faramir panic attacks."

Next to them, Aragorn chuckled as he walked past with the twins. He ruffled his nephew's hair slightly. "I won't tell him, if you won't." he said.

Alyan smiled at his uncle before turning his attention back to his parents. By then, Lassiel was slowly moving from behind Aria. Legolas set Alyan back down and took a step back. He pulled Aria with him – it was time to see how the twins were going to react to being reunited. Aria laid her head on her husband's shoulder as she nervously watched. Legolas wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss against her temple. _'I'm sure that they will be just fine,' _he assured her.

She looked up at him and smiled before turning back to watch her children.

The twins had not said anything to each other – they had just stood across from each other and stared. Much to Legolas and Aria's surprise, it was Lassiel who broke the tension first. She smiled at Alyan before stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug. Alyan returned her hug without hesitation.

In Legolas' arms, Aria sighed in relief. "I told you that they would be fine," he whispered, kissing her temple again. A smile formed on Aria's face, along with tears in her eyes. She knew that there would be a lot more questions then the very few that Lassiel had asked on the journey to Minas Tirith. And they would be answered. But that would be later.

Everything for now was perfect.

* * *

_**AN: I wanted to have Lassiel ask more questions and get answers – but I thought that I would give that a chapter all to itself. Also remember that elflings physically grow slower than humans. So while the twins might be "11", they look like they are 6 or 7. Yet mentally they develop faster. I hope that makes sense…anyways, enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Aria and the twins are mine…everything else belongs to Tolkien!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

After a quick clean up from their journey, a late meal was served to the reunited Royal family. During the meal, Lassiel sat next to Alyan, who did nothing but talk his sister's ear off. Everyone seemed to take notice to this. Alyan never talked this much – to anyone.

Also an unexpected visitor arrived during the meal. Once news had reached Faramir that the lost princess had been found, he had made his presence known in the King's House to see if the news was true.

"The people are going to want an official announcement," he said in a private discussion between him, Aragorn and Legolas while Aria was getting the twins settled down for bed. Both Faramir and Aragorn turned to look at Legolas for his response. The elf sighed.

"Lassiel is still adjusting and any unwanted attention from the wrong people might scare her. Make the formal announcement, but not public appearances or banquet. Nothing like that. Give us time to allow her to adjust to her new life." Legolas said.

"I agree," Aragorn said. "She is very timid. Too much might cause harm."

Faramir nodded in agreement and left them for the night. As they watched Faramir leave them, they both couldn't help but wonder if this had been for the best?

* * *

Aria stood behind a chair as she brushed Lassiel's hair then pulled it back and braided it before bed. Thankfully her daughter's hair wasn't as wavy as hers could be at times, so it was much easier to braid.

"No one has ever braided my hair before," Lassiel softly said as she played with the edge of her soft nightgown as she sat in a chair in her new room. "Or brushed it."

A tear slid down Aria's cheek as she quickly brushed it away before leaning forward and hugging her daughter tightly from behind. She then moved to the front of the chair and knelt down in front of her daughter. "I know that your father and I can not erase what has happened over the last 10 years, but we will do all in our power to help you adjust to your new surroundings," she said. Lassiel leant forward and hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, nana," she whispered.

Aria pulled back and looked at her with a surprised looked on her face. "Who taught you elvish?"

"Alyan did at dinner. He told me that nana means mother and ada means father in elvish. He's calls you that doesn't he?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you have to unless you want to."

"I know," she said with a smile. "But I want to."

Aria returned her smile as she leaned forward and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Now I think that it is time for bed, iell nin," she said standing up and moving towards Lassiel's bed.

"Iell nin?"

"It means 'my daughter' in Elvish," Aria said as she helped Lassiel into bed and tucked her tightly under the covers. She made sure that the candle next to her bedside had a little extra length to it.

"Will I learn elvish?"

"Eventually. But do not worry yourself right now. Alyan does not know much except a few phrases here and there."

"And do not worry. It is not spoken often unless conversing with other elves," Legolas added, appearing over Aria's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed Lassiel's cheek good night. "I love you, Lassiel."

"Love you too, ada."

Legolas smiled as he pulled Aria close to him as he stood up. It seemed that Lassiel was doing pretty good so far on her first night. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"If you need us, we are right down the hallway," Aria said as they both turned to leave.

Lassiel nodded as she snuggled into her pillow.

Her parents stood in the doorway for a minute or so before moving into the hallway and shutting the door quietly behind them. Of course, two armed palace guards moved in around the door – Alyan still had protection around his room and now Lassiel did as well.

Aria leaned into Legolas as they walked down the hallway towards their quarters. She sighed and closed her eyes as Legolas guided her into their quarters and shut the door behind them. "Do not worry, meleth. Lassiel seems to be adjusting fine."

"It's not just that," Aria said as she walked towards their wardrobe and took out a nightgown for bed. She walked into the adjoining bathroom, still talking to her husband to change into her nightgown. "It's all the other unanswered questions that I have. Who took her as well as almost taking Alyan and why? Why haven't my visions fully come back yet? What about that lioness that lead me to Lassiel? And who sent the eagles for you?"

"If you think about those last two questions, I'm pretty certain that the answer will come to you." Legolas said as he sat on the edge of bed and pulled off his boots before standing back up changing out of his tunic and leggings into a pair of sleep pants. A sigh coming from the doorway made him look back towards the bathroom where Aria had disappeared a few minutes ago.

He looked up and saw Aria now leaning against the cold stone archway that lead in between the two rooms. "What now?" he asked, sensing her apprehension about something.

"What if Lassiel resents us for not finding her sooner?" Aria asked as she walked towards their bed and crawled underneath the covers. Legolas joined her in bed and opened his arms to her as she curled up against him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"There are no need for the 'what ifs', meleth nin. All we can do is try our best to show her how much we love her and sought to have her in our lives. I believe that she got a sense of that tonight already if she had not already." Legolas softly said, trying to reassure his wife that everything was going to be all right.

Aria lifted her head from his shoulder. "How?"

"You could not see her face as we rode into Minas Tirith but I could. She was amazed when you told her that the city was glowing because the people wanted her to find her way home."

"I hope you're right."

"All we can do is wait and see," he said leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. She melted into his kiss as he laid her gently against the pillows. "Now rest, meleth. You have not gotten a good night's sleep in a very long time," he continued as he broke their kiss. He gently brushed the hair out of her face as she closed her eyes as sighed contently in his arms.

"I sleep best when you hold me," she replied snuggling against his body.

He smiled as he curled his body around hers under the covers of their bed. "As you wish, meleth nin."

* * *

Halfway through the night, Aria tossed and turned – unable to find sleep with all her worries about Lassiel and all the unanswered questions running through her mind. Not wanting to keep Legolas awake all night, she gently extracted herself from his embrace and slipped out of their quarters. Perhaps some tea would do some good.

Slipping on her robe and slippers, she quietly began her trek through the quiet and darkened corridors of the King's House – stopping to check on the twins – whom were both sleeping soundly in their beds, with their palace guards still at their posts. None of the guards said anything to Aria as she checked on her children – they never did. After her stop in the twins' rooms, she continued her trek towards the kitchen. As she walked past one of the inner courtyards that housed a private garden, she noticed something odd.

A man, dressed in dark robes, was sitting on one of the benches in the garden. And with him was the lioness. Even without seeing this man's face, Aria knew exactly who it was. She turned from the main corridor and went out into the garden.

"Your husband was right. I did send the Eagles to find him and I did send the lioness to find you," the lord of the Valar said as he scratched the lioness' head behind the ears. She purred softly. Aria smiled as she sat down next to him. "By proxy was the only way to do so."

"I understand," Aria said. "But why now?"

"Lassiel had been kept under a spell of some sort that kept her from questioning things. With a bit of influence from myself, I do admit, it finally wore off and she was able to escape. If she had not, then I was afraid that she maybe never could have."

"How come?"

Suddenly Aria found herself standing at the end of the parapet atop of the Citadel level. Manwë still stood next to her as well as the lioness. "Look to the south, towards Harad," he said pointing. Aria did what the Valar said. In the vast darkness, she could see nothing.

"I see nothing," she said looking up at the Valar with a questioning look. "No stars. No sky. Not even the moon."

"Exactly. Darkness is building once again in the south. Whoever took Lassiel was just the tip of what is to come. Remember as long as there is darkness in the hearts of men, your role to Arda is never complete."

"But…"

"You foresight abilities are gone," he finished for her.

She slowly nodded yes.

"What does your name mean?" he asked.

She looked at the lord of the Valar in confusion for a moment then it dawned on her. "Aria means lion…" she whispered.

"Exactly. Part of your fëa had been protecting your daughter since the time that she had been taken. Subconsciously you knew that you could protect her and your fëa responded. Then when Lassiel began to reject what was happening to her, your fëa responded and you began to have visions once again. Do not fret. Your fëa is fixing itself. Soon, it will be whole. And the visions will return fully."

Aria's eyes darted to the lioness, whose bright eyes turned to look at her. Seeing the lioness did make her feel warm on the inside and complete.

"Just remember, to be ready…" Manwë warned one last time.

"I will," Aria said looking up, only to find herself back in the garden alone. She yawned and stretched as fatigue began to settle into her body.

Perhaps the conversation with Manwë was all that she needed as she turned and headed back towards her shared quarters with Legolas, forgetting about the tea.

She quickly and quietly slipped off her robe and slippers before crawling back into bed next to Legolas, who instinctively curled up around her, pulling her close to him. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lassiel quickly sat up and looked all around her, not knowing where she was for a brief moment. Her dream had felt too real – shadows were coming and grabbing at her to pull her away from her parents. Then she realized that she was safe and sound in her new home with her real family. Yet she still felt cold within the confides of the stone castle.

She wanted her mother and father to snuggle in between, like she had been for the last few nights during their journey home. She had felt warm then.

Throwing back the covers of her soft bed, she quietly made her to her door and opened it. Standing outside her door were two large palace guards. One of them looked down at her and was about to say something to her, but she quickly ducked back into her room. She quickly ran back to her bed and hid under the covers.

Why were there palace guards outside her door? There was no way that she was going to ask them to take her to her parents.

The creaking of her door opening and closing made her pull the covers away from the top of her head. She peered over blanket to see Alyan standing next to her door, clutching his pillow and a thin blanket of his in arms along with what looked to be a stuffed bear.

"I thought that you would want some company," he whispered as he walked over to her bed.

She nodded as she pushed back the covers and allowed Alyan to crawl into bed with her.

"Whose that?" she asked, pointing to the bear that Alyan held close to him.

"This is Grawon," Alyan said, holding up the stuffed bear so that his sister could see it. "Papa gave it to me before he left for the Undying Lands."

"Undying Lands?"

"Yeah, its where all elves go to live with the Valar."

"Like Manwë?"

"Of course! Nana told me that before you and I were born that Manwë himself blessed us."

Lassiel's eyes got huge when her brother told her that as she remembered what Manwë told her a few weeks ago in the woods when she asked him who he was – _'One who has blessed you'._

She had really talked with the Lord of the Valar. She had not been imagining that. Alyan looked at his sister oddly for a moment in the dim light. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Quickly, she nodded yes. "Will I ever get to meet Papa?" she asked, keeping their conversation going.

Alyan shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if you go to the Undying Lands later on in life I guess. I dunno how it works. But you can meet grandfather! He's a king too!"

Lassiel yawned and snuggled into her pillow as she closed her eyes. "Tell me about him in the morning…"

Alyan watched over his sister for a minute or so before snuggling into his pillow as well and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You will never guess what I found this morning," Aria said as she sat down at the table in the dining hall. Arwen and Legolas were already seated for breakfast, waiting for the rest of the family. She had lagged behind to make sure that the twins were up, while Aragorn was stuck in an impromptu meeting with Faramir. Gimli had left early in the morning to over see some work that needed to be done down on the lower levels of the city.

"What?" Arwen asked.

"Alyan had ended up sleeping in Lassiel's room." Aria replied as she sat down next to her husband.

"And do you not remember that you would do the same whenever you had nightmares when we were younger?" Aragorn asked as he entered the dining hall. Elladan and Elrohir followed behind him.

"I did no such thing." Aria said, defending herself.

"It was either that or you would sleep with one of us," Elladan added as he poked fun at his sister.

Legolas chuckled at his wife's face turning red as her brothers continued to pick on her.

"What's so funny?" Alyan asked as he and Lassiel entered the room and sat down. They both noticed their nana's bright red face.

"Nothing at all," Legolas said trying not to laugh at his wife's expense any more.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in relative ease. Faramir did make the announcement about Lassiel being found. That of course was a cause for celebration through out the streets of Minas Tirith and around the kingdom. Aragorn did agree to that and called for private celebrations to be held through out the kingdom and to allow the Royal Family to adjust and celebrate on their own as well. Hopefully that would satisfy the kingdom. Aria and Legolas agreed with that. Besides they were not staying in Minas Tirith for much longer – they would be leaving for Ithilien in a few days. They had been away from the colony for long enough.

There were a few meetings that both Aria and Legolas had to attend to along with Aragorn so the twins were watched by Tauriel and Arwen. Aragorn did not force Aria to sit through the entire High Council meeting when he could obviously tell that she wanted to be with her daughter – though he did make Legolas stay in her place.

"So how has she been?" Aria asked as she joined Arwen and Tauriel in the private garden. The twins, Sadron and Elboron, the son of Faramir and Éowyn, ran around in a game of tag.

"She's been fine," Arwen said assuring her sister as Aria sat down on the blanket that was spread out on the ground underneath the shade of some trees. "Are you going to once again turn into the possessive wreck that you were when she was kidnapped now that she is home?"

"Please do not do that, Aria." Tauriel said pleading with her friend. "That was awful, not only for Alyan but for Legolas as well."

Aria glared at her sister and best friend for a moment, but she knew that they were right. Right after Lassiel had been kidnapped, she was a basket case. She had not wanted to let Alyan out of her grasp, much less out of her sight. Yet that was then. Perhaps this time, she would not hover as much over Lassiel as she had over Alyan. Perhaps, instead she would allow others to help more – especially Alyan. He had shown a great interest in finding his sister over the last few years. So maybe that would be the key in helping Lassiel adjust.

* * *

"So Gimli is going to sleep with you outside?" Aria asked.

"Elboron is going to come too! His mom said that it's ok with her since we are leaving in a few days!" Alyan added.

Alyan and Sadron nodded at the same time as Aria looked over at Tauriel who simply shrugged her shoulders. "As long as Gimli is with you." Tauriel said.

The two boys cheered as they ran out of the sitting room to gather their sleeping mats and to find Gimli before retreating to the garden for the night to sleep under the stars.

"What are they in a rush for?" Legolas asked, walking into the room with Lassiel in tow.

"Camping with Uncle Gimli." Aria answered.

"Ah. I've had more than enough of that to last a lifetime, perhaps two lifetimes," Legolas said. "But Lassiel and I were about to go take a walk and find a nice place to stargaze. Would you like to join us?"

"I would, but I'm going to go to the Houses of Healing for a bit and see if they need me down there. So you two have fun." Aria said standing up. She gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him. "And I will be sure to be back in enough time to tuck you in," she said giving Lassiel a kiss on the top of her head.

Lassiel smiled as her nana walked by and out of the room before turning and looking at her ada. "No one has ever taken me stargazing before. Is it fun?" she asked.

"It can be," Legolas said with a smile as he picked up his daughter's hand and led her down the hallway. "Especially if you see a shooting star."

Lassiel's eyes grew huge at the possibility of seeing a star shooting through the sky. Legolas couldn't help but smile even more.

He led her out into the main courtyard of the Citadel, across the parapet and out onto the very end of it. There they had the best view. It was a cloudless night, with very little moonlight. Legolas sat down on the ground and allowed his daughter to curl up in his lap.

"Oo what's that star ada!" Lassiel asked pointing at the brightest star that was rising in the sky.

"That star is Eärendil and it is very important not only to the elves but to your nana's family."

"How come?"

"That star is named for a great seafarer who carries that star across the sky. His name was Eärendil as well. He is important because he what he did for the people of Middle Earth."

"What did he do?"

Lassiel sat and listened to her father tell the story of Eärendil and Elwing – from his wife saving one of the Silmaril, which were important to the elves, to sailing to Valinor and asking Manwë and the Valar to aid in the fight against Morgorth to defeating the dragon Ancalagon.

"He did do a lot." Lassiel said.

"That he did. And because of this, Manwë saw fit not to part him from his wife because she was half-elf and he was technically man."

"How come?"

"Elves are immortal, which means that they do not died unless they are killed."

"So am I immortal?"

"Only if you want to be."

"Why?" she asked with a confused looked on her face.

"Because of Eärendil. Manwë gave him a choice. Since he both he and his wife had parents who were elves, they could choose if they wanted to be counted as elves or as men. Their children could choose as well as could some of their descendants. Elwing and Eärendil both chose to be counted as elves. As did their son, Elrond while their son, Elros chose to be counted as a man."

"So where do they live now?"

"In Valinor."

"I'm still confused, ada! What does this have to do with me?"

Legolas smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Now here is where it gets interesting. Your nana and Uncle Aragorn are descendants from Elros, the son of Eärendil."

"Really?"

"Yes and they were raised by Elros' brother, Lord Elrond. Has your brother talked to you about your Papa?"

Lassiel shook her head yes. "He told me about him last night. He told me that he went to the Undying Lands."

"Your nana considers him to be her ada. That is why that star," Legolas said, pointing to the sky once again. "is so important. Plus it's your nana's favorite star."

"Will I live forever?"

"If you want to. You and your brother have to make that decision when you are older since you are half-elf."

Suddenly Lassiel began to worry. Her nana was considered in the race of men! Would she live forever like her ada? "What about nana?" she softly asked, not wanting to know her ada's answer.

"Do not worry. She was given that choice a long time ago."

"How come?" she asked yawning.

"That is another story for when you are older." Legolas said standing up with her in his arms.

Lassiel snuggled against her ada's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back into the King's House. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he carried her to bed. Stargazing had been a great idea.

* * *

_A slap across the face. _

_The breath being knocked out of her._

_An accusation of trying to reclaim of what was rightfully hers all along…hers all along…_

Aria stumbled in the narrow hallway of the Houses of Healing as the vision came to her. She closed her eyes to focus and regain her composure for a moment as she found a chair in the hallway to sit in.

"Mi'lady?" a soft voice asked, placing a hand against her back.

Aria opened her eyes and found that she was looking into the old eyes of Ioreth, the head healer.

"Is everything alright, princess?" she asked.

Taking a breath, Aria nodded. "It's been a long few days. That's all."

"I understand. There is very little else for you to do here. I always appreciate whenever you help, but you also need to keep up your health. Why don't you get a good night's rest then come back in the morning?"

Aria nodded in agreement. She stood up and bid Ioreth farewell before departing the Houses of Healing for the night before making her way back towards the King's House.

* * *

By the time that she had made her way back up to the seventh level, Legolas had Lassiel tucked into bed. "Is she asleep?" Aria asked, coming up behind her husband.

"Just about," Legolas said, opening the door a crack to allow his wife to slip into their daughter's room. Aria silently slipped into, kissed Lassiel goodnight.

"Nana if I'm scared can I come sleep with you?" Lassiel asked half asleep before Aria left the room.

"Of course. We're just across the hall. And don't let the guards scare you. They are there for your protection." Aria said leaning over and giving Lassiel another kiss goodnight. She stood there for a moment and watched Lassiel snuggle into her pillow before she remembered something.

Walking over to the wardrobe that stood in the corner, Aria opened it up and reached into the back on a high shelf. There she pulled out a stuffed bear with a bright pink bow around its neck. Quietly she walked over to Lassiel's bed and placed it on the pillow above her head.

"This is from your Papa. I kept it incase you were ever found," she whispered, as she kissed her daughter's cheek and brushed the hair out of her face. "He'll protect you from all the evils of the night."

And with that Aria left Lassiel's room.

Standing in the hallway, Legolas had been waiting for his wife. When she had gone past him just a few minutes ago, he had felt her worry through their bond. He had no idea what she was worried about. For the last few days, everything in their lives was going right for a change. What could have changed?

Wrapping an arm around her, he led her into their quarters and shut the door behind him. Aria pulled away from him and went to sit on their bed, never making eye contact with him. She was even avoiding his touch through their bond.

"What is wrong?" he gently probed as he sat next to her on their bed.

"I know who took Lassiel," she said without looking at him. Legolas noticed that she was clenching her hands into fists on her lap.

"How?"

"A vision."

"Are they completely back?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she looked up at him with anger across her face. "Manwë and I talked last night. He told me that the reason I lost my visions was that my fëa knew that it could protect Lassiel and that's what it did in the form of the lioness. Now everything is back to normal."

"Then who took our daughter?" Legolas asked as he placed a hand against his wife's face in an attempt to quell her rising anger.

"Lady Mariel."

* * *

**AN:**** Whew! I owed ya'll a long chapter! So here it is! Lots of feels! Now I deserve lots of loving! =D**

**If you get a chance please check of SleepyHollow5's fics – 'Worlds Apart' and 'Ever After'. I love them both to bits!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__** Only Aria and the twins belong to me – everything else belongs to Tolkien! A special thanks to SleepyHollow5 for helping me with part of this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

"So we don't always live in the castle?" Lassiel whispered as she rode with Alyan across the Pelennor Fields, following close behind their father. They had only been in Minas Tirith for a few days before leaving once again. Legolas and Aria felt that it was time that Lassiel saw her real home.

"Nope. Ada is in charge of a colony in Ithilien not far from here. That's where we live most of the time."

"Oh."

"You will love it there!" Alyan happily said, sensing his sister's apprehension. "We live in the trees! Ada and the other elves built flets high up in the trees."

"So we live outside?"

"No, a flet is like a room. I can't really explain it. Just wait and see when we get there."

Lassiel sighed as she continued to take in the scenery around her, as there was still so much that she did not know nor did she understand about her new home. Yet one thing was certain – she never wanted to be parted from her real family ever again.

The family – as well as Tauriel and Sadron – continued to ride across the plains of Gondor towards the elven colony in Ithilien. Close to nightfall, the group came over a small rise and Lassiel saw for the first time the elven colony that her ada had established. Her eyes grew in wonder as she saw the tiny sparkling lights within in the trees. The closer they got, the more that Lassiel could see various raised platforms – some higher than others – both on the forest floor and up in the trees.

It was something almost out of a dream. Lassiel had always felt a special connection with nature, especially trees. Now she understood why – it was her elvish heritage. And now she got to live amongst them. This was far better than living in the cold, stone castle!

As the small group came to a stop, they were greeted by a tall elf with black hair. Lassiel was weary about this elf. He seemed to be wearing a scowl on his face and looked to be unfriendly. "Who's that?" she whispered to her brother.

"Erestor. Don't let the scowl fool you. He's strict but he can be nice. But Glorfindel is even nicer!"

Lassiel still wasn't sure about Erestor even after what Alyan had told her. She slid off the back of the horse after he brother had dismounted and walked over to her parents, who were conversing with Erestor. Lassiel went to stand next to her mother.

"Welcome home, pen neth," Erestor said, kneeling down to Lassiel's height. "I am Erestor, chief counselor to your ada."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that I help him and your mother keep the colony running. It can be rather boring at times."

Lassiel laughed slightly.

"Yet I also serve as one of the teachers for all the elflings of the colony. Now I have a daughter who is not that much older than you are. Would you like to meet her later?"

Lassiel looked up at her mother for permission. "After dinner," Aria said with a smile.

Erestor nodded in agreement as he stood back up. "We were delaying dinner for your arrival. I shall inform the kitchen that you have arrived and are getting settled in. it should not take that long."

"That sounds wonderful," Aria said as she took Lassiel's hand and led her towards one of the largest trees, following behind Legolas and Alyan. Tauriel and Sadron had long since disappeared once the group had arrived in Ithilien. Lassiel figured that they had gone to see the rest of their family.

Erestor watched as the reunited family walked away and he could not help but smile. Finally things were taking a turn for the better – for everyone.

* * *

Lassiel sat in the circular room, staring at all the wondrous things around her. She could not believe that she was actually living in a tree! It did not seem like it, since she had walls surrounding her, yet it was still different. She finally felt at home.

Her fingers gently traced the elaborately carved headboard with its leaves and vines across the light colored wood. The same wood and carvings were used throughout the room in its furnishings – from her bedside table to her wardrobe to a shelf that sat in the corner were several stuffed animals were housed.

"Do you like it?" Legolas asked as he and Aria stood off to the side, allowing their daughter to take in her new room. "We can always get new furniture if you don't like it."

"We just wanted to have something prepared for you whenever we had found you." Aria added.

"I love it!" Lassiel said as she stood up and walked over to her parents. She wrapped her arms around them both and hugged them tightly. Legolas and Aria hugged her back.

"Now there is more to see," Aria said directing her out of the flet and onto a small landing, just outside her door. There Lassiel saw three sets of stairs – two going up, both in different directions and another going down. "If you take the one going up on your right, you will end up at your brother's room. Then if you take the one on your left, you will end up at mine and your ada's room."

"Will guards be outside my room here as well?"

Aria smiled as she looked at Legolas then back at Lassiel. "No. But there will be something guarding your room."

"Magic?" Lassiel asked hopefully.

"Something like that," Aria said as she motioned for Lassiel to turn and look behind her. As she did as she was asked, Lassiel's eyes became huge as she saw what was behind her. It was the lioness!

"How do you know about her?" Lassiel asked.

"Let's just say that she led me to you." Aria said smiling at her daughter. "But she will only be around at night and if anything were to happen to you, she would immediately alert your ada and myself."

"How?" Lassiel asked in wonder.

"Magic." Aria said with a smile. When Aria had heard from her daughter about how the lioness had been there for her over the last few years, she had decided that she needed to keep the lioness' image around. She knew that it was an extension of her fëa; so hopefully by knowing that, she could control the lioness.

"Now its time for dinner," Legolas said beginning the trek down the stairs. Lassiel and Aria followed behind him.

As they were walking, a new question came to Lassiel. "Will the lioness hurt Alyan?"

"She'll only hurt those that are bad," Aria said as she held her daughter's hand.

That was a relief to Lassiel, since her brother had a knack for coming and seeing her at night, especially after she had had a bad dream. She wasn't sure how her brother seemed to know that she had bad dreams, he just did.

* * *

The evening meal came and went without much fanfare. Lassiel never questioned why her extended family was so large, in fact she rather enjoyed having so many different elves around her. during dinner she met Glorfindel and Miriel, who was the daughter of Erestor and Glorfindel – though the thought did cross her mind how two males could have a child together, but she held her tongue. She also met Haldir, who was Sadron's father. There were other elves living in the colony as well – but according to Alyan, this was family.

"Come on! Let's play tag!" Sadron suggested, scrabbling out of his chair after dinner.

"Yeah!" Alyan and Miriel said in agreement as they followed suit.

The trio ran for the clearing where they would normally run and play after meals and during the day. Lassiel on the other hand had not moved from her chair at all.

"Don't you want to go play?" Aria asked.

The little girl shook her head no as she looked down at the ground. "I don't know how to play…" she whispered.

Aria tipped her daughter's face back up towards her. Tears were gently running down Lassiel's face. she quickly dried them before placing a soft kiss against her cheek. "It's nothing to cry over," she whispered to her daughter.

By then Alyan had made his way back over to the table with Sadron right behind him. "Come on!" he said taking ahold of his sister's hand. "Come play with us!"

"Yeah! Tag is fun! We'll teach you how to play!" Sadron added.

Lassiel nodded as she stood up and let her brother and his friend lead her away towards the clearing where Miriel was waiting for them.

Aria sighed as she watched the elflings begin to run around in a game of tag – Lassiel included. At least now she was smiling.

"Elin you worry too much," Erestor said. "You always have. Lassiel will be fine. Alyan is taking a keen interest in making sure that she is included in everything. He'll make sure that she is alright."

"I hope that you are right, Erestor."

* * *

Lassiel ran around chasing Alyan. She had already tagged Sadron during her turn as "it" as Alyan had explained to her.

"I got you!" she exclaimed as she clasped her brother's shoulder. Alyan laughed as he slowed his running down.

"Now you just got to get Miriel," he said pointing across the clearing. "Then your turn is up."

Lassiel nodded as she took off after Miriel, who began to run away from her. The older elfling was just not going to let this little one catch her. besides, she had already come in and taken her adopted nana away from her – who else was going to be next? Maybe even her ada and adar too. Would Alyan and Sadron start to like her more as well?

She would make Lassiel see that she was the one who was in charge around here.

"I got you!" Lassiel said, as she reached out for Miriel's arm. Yet as she did, Miriel turned and shoved Lassiel down to the ground, where she landed hard – skinning her elbow and her knee. She stood over her smirking as Lassiel screamed in pain on the ground.

And as she expected Alyan and Sadron came running to Lassiel's side. "You didn't have to do that!" Alyan yelled at her. "It's only a game!"

By that time, Aria and Tauriel had made their way into the clearing to see what all the commotion was about. "What happened?" Aria asked as she knelt down and swept Lassiel up into her arms. The little girl sniffled in her nana's arms as tears still fell down her face.

"Miriel pushed Lassiel down." Sadron said.

"I did not!"

"We both saw you!" Alyan added.

The trio began to argue about what really happened while Lassiel continued to cry in Aria's arms.

"Alright, that is enough," Tauriel said. "I think its time that everyone went to bed."

Defeated, the elflings turned and made their way back to the flets – Sadron with Tauriel, Miriel and Alyan with Aria while she carried Lassiel in her arms. As they walked, Aria could not help but wonder what had gotten into Miriel. She never acted like this.

She would just have to watch over her for the next few days.

* * *

Over the next few days, Aria watched the interactions between Miriel and Lassiel closely – never directly, yet discreetly. She noticed that while Alyan and Sadron had always tried to include Lassiel in everything they did, Miriel did not. She would push Lassiel out of the way, step in front of her, cut her off while speaking and even times shoved her out of the way.

More often than not, the end result was that Lassiel ran off crying, leaving Alyan and Sadron in a predicament at what to do. Typically Alyan would stay behind and play a bit longer before slipping off to check on his sister. Aria never saw her son do this, since she was often comforting her upset daughter. Yet what she did notice was that Alyan did come to check on his sister not long after Lassiel would find solace in her nana's arms. Another thing that both Aria and Legolas noticed was that like the first night in Minas Tirith, the first few nights back in Ithilien Alyan was found sleeping on his sleeping mat on the floor of Lassiel's room. Neither parent question it for now, they just let it be. Perhaps it was all a protection instinct of Alyan's towards his sister. Whatever the case may be, their parents were intrigued.

About three days after they had returned to Ithilien, Aria watched from a distance as Alyan finally had enough of the way Miriel was treating his sister and he shoved her down to the ground before turning and running after Lassiel's retreating form, with Sadron right along with him.

Miriel sat on the ground, sniffling as she watched her friends leaving her. Her worst fears were coming true. First the one she considered her nana did not love her anymore and now her friends were leaving her as well.

"Now what are all the tears for?" Aria asked as she knelt by Miriel's side.

The elfling sniffled and looked up at elleth that she considered a nana before bursting out in tears. "I'm scared that you aren't going to love me anymore!" she wailed. "Then ada and adar won't love me anymore either! everyone is going to leave me!"

Aria stood back up and helped Miriel stand up as well. "Now you know that is not true," she said as she led her towards one of the open areas where a small stream meandered through the woods. She knelt down and wet her fingers before using them to clean off Miriel's face. she then used the sleeve of her dress to dry her face.

"Yes it is," Miriel muttered, looking away from Aria once she had cleaned off her face. "You love Lassiel more then you love me."

"That is true to a certain extent pen neth," she said kneeling down once again. "Yes I do love Lassiel and Alyan more than anything in this world, but that does not mean that I love you any less. It's just a different kind of love."

"You mean there's more than one kind?"

Aria nodded yes. "Do you think that I love my ada the same way that I love my husband?" she then asked.

Miriel shook her head no.

"See. Different kinds of love."

"So you're not going to leave me?"

Aria shook her head no. "Now I may spend more time with Lassiel since she is having to adjust to her new life. But I am sure that she would love to have a new friend as well."

"Are you sure that she would forgive me? I was really mean to her."

"It never hurts to try." Aria said standing back up. She held her hand out to Miriel – the elfling took it and they both went in search of Lassiel.

It did not take them long to find Lassiel. Aria knew that she would most likely be in her flet – so that was where they would check first. That had been where Aria had found her the previous days. As they climbed the stairs to the landing outside of Lassiel's room, laughter could be heard from inside the room, followed by a barking sound.

A barking sound?

Aria opened the door and peered inside, with Miriel standing behind her. inside the room, Lassiel sat in the middle of the floor holding what looked to be a brown and white spotted puppy of some kind, while Alyan and Sadron teased it with toys. Aria cleared her throat as she opened the door all the way.

"Uh oh." Alyan said. "Busted."

Seeing that the twins were about to get in trouble, Sadron slipped out of the room and scampered down the stairs. Miriel followed after him. she would mend things with Lassiel another time.

"Look what Alyan and I found, Nana!" Lassiel said holding up the puppy. "He had a splinter in his front paw, but I pulled it out for him!"

Aria took the puppy from Lassiel's hands and inspected it's front paws. Lassiel was right – there had been signs that something had been stuck in the puppy's paw. "where did you find him?" she asked, as the puppy licked her hand.

"By the stream. It was crying and alone. We don't think he has a mother. We looked for her." Alyan said.

"Can we keep him?" Lassiel asked.

"Please Nana?"

"Please?"

Aria sighed as the puppy whimpered in her arms and looked up at her with the saddest eyes in the world. "I'll talk your ada."

The twins cheered as they hugged their nana at the same time. "But I can not make any promises," she warned as she handed the puppy back to Lassiel. The twins nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Legolas firmly said later that night.

Aria raised an eyebrow to him as she sat on their bed. "How come?"

"We do not know where it came from."

"It came from the woods."

"It could hurt the twins."

"It's a puppy." Aria reasoned. "They can train it."

Legolas sighed. He was running out of reasons. He needed to come up with something that she could not refute. "It can not live forever. The puppy will grow old and eventually die."

Aria stood up and crossed the room to where her husband stood. She wrapped her arms around him. "Is that what this is about? Not wanting our elflings to experience death? They will eventually have to. Aragorn will grow old and pass on as will our other friends and possibly even Gimli before we ever sail to the Undying Lands."

Legolas closed his eyes and fought off the images of Aragorn growing old and dying; Gimli aging and eventually passing away, all while he stayed young. He even remembered a time when there had been the possibly of Aria growing old and dying – yet he would perish right along with her. Yet that was not how things would be any longer. Now she would stay as young and beautiful as she was for eternity.

He knew that his wife was right. He could not shelter his children forever. Aging and death were all a part of life. "They can keep it, as long as they take care of it."

"Thank you," Aria said, kissing his lips softly. "I'll let you go tell them."

* * *

A full week had past since the family's return to Ithilien. Miriel had made amends with Lassiel and now all the elflings were getting along with each other. The twins had taken to their new responsibility now named Húon with gusto. The puppy had already developed an attachment to Lassiel. At night, the puppy would curl up at the foot of Lassiel's bed and sleep.

Aria and Legolas both knew that Lassiel had nightmares – almost nightly. Yet since Húon began sleeping with her, they seemed to come less frequently. Neither of them could explain it – perhaps it was the fact that she was finally adjusting to her new life or it was the presence of Húon. Whatever they case may be, they were glad for it.

They had also discovered why Alyan had been sleeping in Lassiel's room – it had been because of the nightmares. He could feel whenever she had one. Aria knew exactly what he meant. It was a twin bond. She and Aragorn shared one, but it was not as strong as the one that Alyan was exhibiting with Lassiel. She did find it curious that Lassiel had not yet honed in on Alyan's feelings.

Perhaps in time.

* * *

"How many elflings do you eventually want?" Legolas asked as he gently massaged his wife's shoulders as they sat upon a hill over looking Ithilien in the soft glow of the moonlight. The twins had long since fallen asleep and they had decided that some much-needed alone time was called for.

"One or two more would be nice," Aria said melting into her husband's gentle touch. "How many would you like?"

"As many as the Valar decide to bless us with. I've always heard that once an elf couple stops having children that the desire to make love decrease as well," he said, peppering her neck with kisses. "And I rather not loose that desire."

"You are insatiable," she said turning her head and kissing him deeply on the lips. Legolas returned the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip a bit before breaking away from her. He returned to his massaging as Aria sighed in contentment as she leaned back against her husband for comfort. A smile spread across her face. For the first time in years, her life as well as that of her family's was where it should be. Legolas wrapped his legs around his wife pinning her close to his body, while using his hands to move the hair away from her neck so that he could nip and suck at it more than he was a few moments ago.

"You do know that we are in plain view for all to see if they wanted to," she managed to say as he continued to ravish her neck.

"I understand this," he managed to get out in between his kisses. "But you looked too tantalizing."

She smiled as she pulled her husband around for a full kiss. She pressed herself into his body as she moved her lips against his fighting for control, which she finally relinquished to him. She deepened the kiss as she parted her lips as Legolas pressed his tongue against hers. The flames of desire were already beginning to build inside of her the longer that she and Legolas lay out under the stars and kissed.

He lay her down against the grass as his hand began to trail up her thigh, pushing up her dress around her waist – never breaking their long kiss. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and along her flat stomach and up towards her breasts.

"I suggest we take this inside, meleth nin," she purred in his ear as she broke their searing kiss.

Legolas simply groaned. He could not agree more. He stood up, then helped his wife up before sweeping her into his arms and quickly carrying her off to their flet. He was not going to waste any time.

* * *

The slow and steady breathing was like a lullaby to Legolas as he gently traced her cheekbone then down her chin, along her neckline, down her collarbone to where the sheet covered the rest of Aria's slender body. Legolas couldn't help but smile as Aria sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around his body as she snuggled against his shoulder more as she slept. This was his favorite sleeping position of hers – basically right on top of him. He relished in the feeling of holding the woman he loved all night long.

Being one with her in body was one thing – that was always wonderful in itself.

But being one with Aria in the soul was another. The time that she seemed most at peace was when she was sleeping. That was why he loved watching her sleep, especially when he could hold her like this. He could feel so much more through their bond.

His father had pressured him at one time to marry for political reasons. Thank goodness that he had not. He had always known that there was someone out there for him. Who had known that it would have been such a wild journey once he had met her – let alone married her.

And there was no telling where it would go from there.

It could only get better. He did not care how many elflings he and Aria had together, just as long as she was by his side through it all.

That was all that mattered to him.

Eventually sleep came to him with nothing but good dreams.

* * *

"Ada?" a soft voice asked.

Legolas slowly opened one eye to see Lassiel standing in front of him, with Húon in her arms. She was still dressed in her sleeping clothes. He could tell that it was still dark outside, which meant that it was early morning. "Are you ok Lassiel?" he asked.

"Why were you hurting Nana last night?"

Had he heard right? What had Lassiel just asked him? "What do you mean Lassiel?" he asked, trying to clarify what she was asking.

"Why were you hurting Nana? She was crying out for you."

By the Valar, this was not happening to him. He was not having this conversation with his 11-year-old elfling. This was a conversation for when Lassiel had reached majority – in 40 years. Not now. He could feel the tips of his ears turning bright red.

Next to him, he felt Aria stir as she reached to the floor and swipe something to slip on – probably his tunic. She sat up next to him and looked at their daughter. "I'm fine Lassiel." Aria said with a smile.

"Then why were you crying out for Ada?"

"It was a game that Ada and I were playing," Aria said as she slipped out of bed, wearing Legolas' tunic and walked around the bed to her daughter and Húon. "Now why aren't you in bed?"

"Húon needed to go to the bathroom. Then I heard you crying for Ada."

"Come on, I'll tuck you back into bed." Aria said leading their daughter from the room.

Once they were gone, Legolas grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. He and Aria were almost busted by their own daughter.

Unbelievable.

"Next time," Aria said pulling back the pillow from her husband's face when she returned and crawled back in bed with him. "I'm not saving you."

"Next time," Legolas said, pulling Aria close as he pulled his tunic off her and threw it back onto the floor where it belonged, "You need to be quieter."

Aria smiled before smacking him in the face with the pillow. Legolas shrugged it off before capturing her in a deep kiss.

* * *

_**AN: **__**Sorry for the delay – it's been a hellish week. My uncle is very sick and is about to die. So my mind has not really been in the mood to write, since I had to make a trip to go say goodbye to him. But with the prodding from various people – I got this chapter finished! I hope that you enjoyed it and please give me lots of loving. I really need it right now. **_

_**If you get a chance, check out SleepyHollow5's stories 'Ever After' and 'Worlds Apart' – they are my favs and I love them to death! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own anything but Aria, the twins and Húon – everyone else belongs to Tolkien.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Over the next few weeks, life for everyone seemed to fall back into a pace where it should have been all along. Lassiel was adjusting to her new home with ease – much to both Aria and Legolas' relief. And both were shocked at how well they twins were taking to the responsibility of having a pet. There had been very few times that either parent had to get onto the twins about taking care of Húon or feeding him.

With the ease of Lassiel's adjustments to her new surroundings, Legolas thought that it was the perfect time to bring up an idea that he had been toying with for a while to his wife. Hopefully Aria would understand.

"You know that Alyan has never seen Eryn Lasgalen, nor has Lassiel. And I know that Adar would love to meet his granddaughter." Legolas said one afternoon as he and Aria sat along the banks of a tributary of the River Anduin that ran close to the colony. They were watching the twins splash and play with Húon in the shallow water.

Aria looked over at her husband, who seemed to be a bit lost in thought as he watched his elflings. She gently reached over and brushed back his soft blond hair behind his pointed ear before laying her head against his shoulder. "What were you thinking," she asked as she picked up his hand and laced her fingers within his.

"Let's show the twins Middle Earth, while they are still this young. We can go to Eryn Lasgalen to visit Adar then perhaps the Glittering Caves to see Gimli. Visit Éomer and his family. Maybe the Shire. And if it is not too hard for you, perhaps Imladris. Even if we don't make it to Imladris, we can always go to Annúminas where Aragorn and Arwen have their summer home."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"I have," Legolas said looking down at his wife – meeting her grey eyes with his vivid blue ones. She smiled gently at him before leaning up for a kiss.

"When would you like to depart?" she said with a smile after her kiss.

Smiling back her, Legolas simply kissed his wife once again.

* * *

"Are you sure that Húon will be safe, ada?" Lassiel asked several days later.

She stood next to Legolas as he fashioned a pouch of sorts along with the saddle onto the back of Aria's horse, Kya.

"Yes, I am sure, Lassiel." Legolas said, reassuring his daughter for the 5th time.

When Legolas and Aria had explained to the twins about the trip to go visit their grandfather in Eryn Lasgalen along with several other places around Middle Earth, they had both worried about who would take care of Húon while they were gone. Legolas had suggested that he stay in Ithilien while they were gone and Miriel watch over him since she was staying behind with her fathers in the colony. Aria agreed with her husband about who should take care of the puppy – the journey from the colony and around Middle Earth was no place for a puppy. But the twins immediately were in an uproar over that idea. They claimed that Húon was too small to be left behind for the amount of time that they would be gone for.

So a compromise was struck. Húon would travel with the family, but in a pouch that was created for him so that he could ride almost as a saddlebag to one of the horses. He was still small enough that it would work. Hopefully he did not grow that much during their trip.

"See," Legolas said, placing the pup inside the pouch that was far too big for him. Húon's head popped out of the top so that he could see what was going on as activity continued on around him. He let out a tiny bark.

Lassiel smiled as she petted his head before Legolas swept her up and placed her on the back of the horse that she was going to ride on her own. She had been practicing for the last few weeks and had gained confidence in her riding abilities. She had even chosen the chestnut colored mare to ride to Eryn Lasgalen out of all those in the stable. Reaching up, she gently patted the mare's neck as she waited for everyone else to finish preparing to travel.

Besides her family, Sadron and his parents were going as well along with a few other elves from the colony. Miriel and her fathers were going to stay behind and make sure that things in the colony ran smoothly and nothing happened to it. Lassiel was actually a bit happy that Miriel was not coming on the journey. Even though the elleth had apologized for being mean to her when she had first come to Ithilien, she was still weary about her friendship. Perhaps she would get over it in time – but for now she was just weary about it.

"Ready?" Aria asked, riding up next to her daughter. From inside his pouch on Aria's horse, Húon barked in agreement.

Lassiel smiled at her nana as she began to follow her nana's lead out of the colony. She was excited about this trip – more so than her brother. She had never met her grandfather before. She wondered what he was like.

* * *

"You said grandfather is an elven king?" Lassiel asked her brother one night as they sat by the fire. Húon lay sleeping in her arms. The group had been traveling for almost a week and had just about reached the outer limits of Eryn Lasgalen.

"Yup! King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm."

"I read about him!"

"What did you read about him?" Sadron asked sitting down next to Alyan. He had joined their conversation after leaving the one of the adults – which was probably boring compared to the one that Alyan and Lassiel were having.

Lassiel thought for a moment. "Umm. Oh! That if you looked at him the wrong way he would lock you up in the dungeons! Is that true?"

Alyan elbowed his friend slightly, who took the hint to play along. "Yeah. Some of Uncle Gimli's kin had that happen to them." Alyan answered. "For a long time the elves and dwarves did not get along. Some still don't."

"And he likes to yell a lot too." Sadron added.

"Basically don't even look at him at all." Alyan said finishing. He knew that this was all fake information and that his grandfather could be cold towards those he disliked and that King Thranduil loved his family first and foremost. But his sister didn't know this. Plus the look on her face was priceless – pure fear. He'd make sure to tell her that all of this was not true before they got to Eryn Lasgalen.

He had to have a little fun with his sister.

Besides what was the harm in a little joke every now and then?

* * *

"How much longer until we are there, ada?" Alyan asked the next day as they rode through Eryn Lasgalen, under the canopy of trees. He had ridden up to the front of the group, next to his father's horse.

"By the end of tomorrow." Legolas said looking at his son, before turning his attention back to the changes that had taken place in the woods that he had grown up in. where there had once been darkness, now light penetrated.

Life had returned to the wood.

He could feel it.

Then he heard something approaching overhead, moving slowly and it felt almost sinister. Without thinking, he reached for his son and snatched him from his horse before rearing his own horse to a stop, causing all the others behind him to suddenly stop. In an instant, he had one of his twin blades drawn in front of him and Alyan just as Tauriel and Haldir came up along side of him with their bows and arrows drawn. Aria was back a few paces with Lassiel and Sadron, armed with her bow as well. That was when the giant spider landed on the path before them.

The spider advanced towards them, yet it was no match for the quickness of Haldir and Tauriel, as well as Legolas who had dropped his dual blade and managed to take hold of his bow as Alyan wrapped his arms around his father's horse.

Once the spider had been deposed of, the elder elves dismounted their horses and approached the carcass of the giant spider. "I thought when Dol Guldur was destroyed all the spiders and orcs fled the wood," Tauriel said in a hushed whisper looking at the dead spider.

"As did I," Haldir said.

Aria knelt next to the side of the spider. There was something odd about all of this. It felt almost as if this spider had been sent especially for her family. She looked back up at her husband, who stood next to her. "Burn it," she simply said.

He did not ask any questions as he nodded in agreement. He knew that she would explain why later.

* * *

King Thranduil was not known for his ability to smile. In fact he was known for his fierceness against his enemies and protecting those he cared for. Yet Enol, Thranduil's aide for so many year's had rarely seen the king smile. Typically the only thing that made the king smile dealt with his family. So when the messenger arrived early that day with a private message for the king, Enol figured that it had to be from his son since a huge smile broke out on the face of the king as he read the message.

"Enol, ready my steed. We are riding out to meet my son!" he had said as soon as he had finished reading the message.

"Sire?"

"Legolas and his family will arrive tomorrow with Lassiel. Long have wanted to meet my granddaughter. My son says that she had only just recently been found. That is why we are riding out to meet them. Make sure that a grand feast is prepared for their arrival while we are gone. Laurian can see to the details."

Enol nodded and left the king to arrange everything. And as he was leaving the king in the Great Hall, he could still see a smile spread across the face of the usually stoic king.

* * *

"Do not wander too far!" Aria yelled at Lassiel as she and Húon walked a bit down the path in the woods as the group made camp that night. Still a bit shaken from the spider attack earlier, Alyan did not want to leave his mother's side once camp had been made. Seeing that someone had to take care of Húon that night, the responsibility fell upon Lassiel.

"I'll follow her." Legolas said getting up and following after their daughter and pup.

It did not take long for Legolas to find his daughter, but he did stay a bit back. He wanted her to build up her sense of confidence in herself, yet he did not want her to get into any danger. He watched as Lassiel let Húon sniff a bit and then he found a place to go to relieve himself before picking up the pup and carrying him back towards the camp.

All seemed to be going perfectly fine. Then Húon let out a bark. It wasn't a typical bark, like he wanted to play. No this was a different kind of bark – a bark that Legolas had never heard before.

Legolas unsheathed his dual blades and sprinted towards his daughter and pup that was still barking. He had to know what the pup was barking at that was a danger to his daughter.

But it was nothing that he was prepared for.

"Adar," Legolas said with a sigh of relief on his face as he sheathed his dual blades then quickly swept Lassiel up in his arms and set Húon on the ground. The pup continued to bark. Lassiel buried her face against her father's shoulder as she shook from fright. Who was this strange man on this animal? It was not a horse that he was riding. Then there were other elves with him as well. It was all a bit much.

Thranduil dismounted his elk and approached his son. "It has been far too long, ion nin," the king said clasping his son's free shoulder. He next turned his attention to Lassiel, who was still tightly curled against her father's other shoulder. "And who is this?"

"This is your granddaughter, Lassiel." Legolas calmly said. "Lassiel, are you going to even look at your grandfather?"

Lassiel firmly shook her head no against her father's shoulder, as Legolas felt tears against his neck. Something was wrong – Lassiel was crying and Húon was still barking. There was no way that he could get back to their camp, especially with his father and his entourage, like this.

Legolas knelt down so that he could have Lassiel stand on her own and he looked at his daughter's face. "Iell nin, what is wrong?" he gently asked. Thranduil stood by and watched his son – it amazed him just how much his son had grown in just a few short years. Having elflings would do that to you.

Lassiel sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her tunic as she still looked down at the ground. "Grandfather doesn't liked to be looked at," she quietly said. "Or else you'd be thrown in the dungeon. I don't wanna be thrown in the dungeon ada!"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks once again.

At that point, Thranduil knelt down beside his granddaughter as well. "Who told you such a vicious lie? Was it a dwarf?" he asked as he lifted her face up to look at her. He gently smiled at her.

Lassiel shook her head no. "It was Alyan and Sadron," she said sniffling.

"Well I haven't thrown anyone who has not deserved it in the dungeon in a long time. But I especially would not throw my own granddaughter in the dungeon!" the elven king said, still trying to make Lassiel smile – which finally worked.

"What about Alyan? Can he be put there since he lied to me?" she asked as a smile formed on her face.

"We'll see if that can be arranged," Thranduil said. "But your nana might not like that."

Lassiel laughed then wrapped her arms around the king's neck as she hugged her grandfather tightly. Legolas stood by and watched as his father and Lassiel enjoyed their first meeting. But he was furious at Alyan for lying to his sister. He needed to think of the perfect punishment for him.

* * *

_**AN:**__** So what will Alyan's punishment be?**_

_**I know that this has been a long time coming…trust me, it was a long process to get out. Thanks goes out to SleepyHollow5, who pushed me to get it written! **_

_**Please leave me reviews! I have all my loyal readers and reviewers, but I would love some new feedback as well….that always makes my day and it makes me just want to update more. **_

_**If you get a chance please check of SleepyHollow5's fics – 'Worlds Apart' and 'Ever After'. I love them both to bits!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__** Only Aria, the twins and Húon are mine - everything else belongs to Tolkien!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"So Alyan and Sadron told Lassiel lies about your father?" Aria asked once she and Legolas were alone later that evening. They had gone for a walk a bit into the woods. Legolas needed to talk to his wife about what he had found out that their son had done to his sister.

"I do not think it was to scare her. I think it was more as a joke." Legolas suggested. "The looks on his and Sadron's faces when Lassiel sat on adar's lap around the campfire proved that."

Aria knew that her husband was right. Even she and the others were a bit shocked when Legolas and Lassiel returned to camp along with Thranduil and his entourage. And she did see a look of amazement on Alyan's face as he watched Lassiel sit on Thranduil's lap throughout the evening.

"Then what punishment do you suggest?"

"Actually adar has come up with a punishment suited for both of the boys. And it is wonderful idea," Legolas said with a smile as he launched into the idea that his father had briefly suggested earlier. Aria could not help but chuckle at parts of it.

It was a rather brilliant idea. Hopefully Alyan and Sadron would learn their lessons – that it was not nice to tell lies about others. "Have you mentioned it to Tauriel and Haldir?" Aria asked.

Legolas nodded. "They are in agreement as well."

* * *

Upon their arrival in Mirkwood Hall the next day, Tauriel and her family bid the royal family farewell for a while as they left to visit with their own family members. Once everyone had settled in, Thranduil requested that everyone join him in the Great Hall.

"Why are we going to the Great Hall?" Lassiel asked as the family walked through the halls. She was still taking in all that she was seeing, as well as her brother.

"You'll see," Aria said with a smile as she looked up at her husband. Legolas simply smiled at his wife. They both knew that Thranduil was about to render judgment upon two unsuspecting elflings.

Within a few minutes, they reached the outer doors of the Great Hall, where two guards stood. There Haldir, Tauriel and Sadron waited as well. That was when Legolas stopped and turned to look at his son. "You are the only one going in." Legolas said looking down at him. "As well as Sadron."

"But…but…why ada?" Alyan said stumbling over his words.

"I am not sure," Legolas said. "It is between the two of you and your grandfather."

Alyan looked at his nana for help and Aria just shrugged her shoulders. "This is beyond my control, Alyan. There is nothing I can do."

The scared elfling looked over at his friend, who looked to be just as frightened as well. His parents showed him no tenderness either. The Mirkwood guards opened the doors to the Great Hall and allowed the two elflings to enter. Slowly, Alyan and Sadron walked side by side through the intimidating doors before the doors slammed shut behind them – shutting out their parents and Lassiel from what was about to happen. They looked back at the doors then at each other before looking ahead of them.

Standing in front of a magnificent throne of antlers high upon a dais stood King Thranduil. The Elven King stared coldly towards them. Alyan had read that his grandfather was known for being intimidating and fierce, along with hearing stories from his uncle Gimli, but seeing it was a completely different matter. He gulped slightly before nudging his friend forward.

"We better go see what we did." Alyan whispered.

Sadron, too frightened to speak, simply nodded.

The two elflings slowly made their way across the Great Hall until they stood in front of the dais. The walk seemed to take forever. Once they had reached the dais, they began to tremble in fear. If they thought that the Elven King had been intimidating from a far, he was even more so up close. This was not the grandfather that Alyan knew – the gentle, caring figure that would let Alyan try on his crown or give him hugs. No this was the famous King Thranduil who was known for his harshness towards his enemies.

The eyes of the king glanced down at them as they stood below him. "Do you know why you have been summoned?" he asked them.

The two elflings quickly shook their heads no, trying not to let their fear show.

"Lying is not accepted in these halls, especially lying about the king!" he boomed. "Do we now know why I have summoned you?"

Then it dawned on them both – the stories about King Thranduil that they had told Lassiel! They had never told her that they were all lies before Lassiel had met him. Somehow she must have told him that they lied to her! They both quickly shook their heads yes in response to the question.

"Good," Thranduil said, sitting down upon his throne. "Now what should your punishment be? Lying about the King is an offense that is punishable by death or life in the dungeons."

"Death…" Alyan whispered.

"Dungeons…" Sadron whispered.

A small smile spread across Thranduil's lips as he watched the two boys quiver in fear. This was a far better punishment then having them put in the dungeons for even a few minutes. "No I have a far better punishment then either of those."

Alyan and Sadron sighed in relief as they looked up at the Elven King and waited for their punishment to be handed down. Either of them would take anything besides the dungeons or even death…

"For as long as I am King of the Woodland Realm, neither of you shall be allowed any desserts while you are in my kingdom."

"No desserts!" Alyan blurted out.

"AND!" Thranduil said continuing. "Your desserts shall all go to Lassiel."

Maybe there were things worse than death.

* * *

"I think grandfather should have thrown you in the dungeons for a little while." Lassiel said as she enjoyed her third dessert later that night. It was a cake of some sort with a rich chocolate topping. Alyan was eyeing the dessert fondly.

"This is one of my favorite desserts," Legolas said enjoying a bite of his dessert.

"That was one of the reasons why adar requested that it be prepared." Laurian said as he sat with his family across from Legolas.

"Grandfather, is there anything that I can have?" Alyan asked looking up at Thranduil, who he was sitting next at the large table.

Thranduil took an apple out of the bowl of fruit that sat on the table and handed it to his grandson. "Enjoy some fruit. It's both sweet and good for you. You want to grow up big and strong like your ada don't you?"

Alyan took the apple from his grandfather and looked at it then back at his sister who happily took another bite of her third dessert.

"I hope that you understand the lesson behind your punishment," Aria said looking at her son.

"Never tell lies about grandfather." Alyan answered.

"Not just about grandfather," Legolas added. "But about others as well."

Alyan slouched in his chair as he ate his apple. This was by far the worst punishment ever.

Thranduil smiled at his youngest grandson before turning to look at his family once again. He silently watched as Aria and Talia conversed about the twins as well as the progression of Talia's third pregnancy, while Legolas gave his eldest brother a bit of grief for waiting so long to make his wife a mother again. He chuckled a bit when Laurian shot back with a response that he and Aria had not yet had other siblings for the twins. Imaya and Fligan were both enjoying getting to know their younger cousins as well.

Being surrounded by all of his family once again made Thranduil feel whole once again – especially since Lassiel had been found. He had been overjoyed when news of her return had made its way to his halls. There had been several times over the last ten years that he and Legolas would ride out in search of her, only to find nothing. Thankfully by the grace of the Valar, she had been found safe and sound.

Clearing his throat, Thranduil stood up from his chair. All the eyes of his family turned to look at him. "I've decided that since we are all gathered for a short while in these halls, as well as the safe return of Lassiel and the impending birth of another elfling, that a great feast for the entire kingdom shall be held. This is a cause for celebration for all!"

"And you do remember that the delegation from Dorwinion is arriving tomorrow as well, adar." Laurian reminded his father.

"That's right! Princess Rivelil is coming on her father's behalf." Thranduil replied. "That just means the feast can serve as a welcome as well!"

Next to Aria, Legolas choked on a sip of wine as he heard the name Rivelil. Aria looked over at her husband to make sure that he was all right.

"It went down the wrong way," he croaked out.

Aria simply raised an eyebrow. She knew that he was hiding something from her. She'd just wait until they were alone to find out.

* * *

Shortly after dinner finished, it was bedtime for the twins. They were completely worn out from the day's events – from arriving at their grandfather's caverns underneath the forest floor to meeting other members of their family to Alyan's punishment at the hands of his grandfather – the twins went to bed without arguments. Even Húon, was tuckered out.

Aria stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her children sleep soundly in separate twin beds in Legolas' old quarters. Despite the dire warning from Manwë about the darkness brewing in the south, she truly hoped that a time of peace could finally come for her family. Yet a gut feeling was telling her otherwise.

The attack by the spider a few days ago still bugged her. Even though she and Legolas did discuss it as well as discussing what Manwë had told her several weeks ago, she was still weary about anything and everything that attacked her family. And that spider attack had felt like it was meant for her family.

She already knew who had been behind Lassiel's kidnapping. But there had to be more to all of this. It still felt that there was something she was missing.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind as a pair of familiar lips found their way to her exposed neckline thanks to her dress. "You know that I have always found light blue to be very appealing on you." Legolas murmured in her ear as he pulled her flush against him.

Aria smiled as she quietly shut the door to the room that the twins were sleeping in before turning around in her husband's arms. "You find everything on me appealing," she whispered as she kissed his lips. "And more often than not, it ends up on the floor."

"I won't deny that," he said pulling her down the hallway. "But don't tell me that you don't enjoy it as well?"

She looked up at him and noticed that he had a slightly smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him. "You know that I do."

"Now that the twins are in bed asleep with Húon on guard, what do you want to do during this rare moment of peace?"

"Let's just go and sit out under the stars. We haven't done that in a long time."

"I believe we tried that a few weeks ago and quickly ended up back in our flet."

"But this time let's go to our tree."

Legolas smiled as he turned them around and headed in a different direction. Sitting out under the stars did sound like a good idea – especially if it was under the tree that he proposed to Aria.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach the tree. Legolas spread out a blanket on the ground before he sat down then gently pulled Aria down flush against him. Aria nestled against her husband's warm chest, as Legolas wrapped his arms around her as they looked out across the opened valley that stood before them as they sat on the cliff's edge.

Aria closed her eyes and sighed as she took in the warmth from her husband.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Never better," she answered with a smile looking up at him. "Just remembering the first time you brought me here. It seems so long ago."

"For you it may, but when you have lived as long as I have, it does not. Yet every day that the Valar have blessed me to be able spend with you have been the happiest of my life."

"Was it hard living so long without someone else to love?"

"I did not think of it often. I was more wrapped up in my duty to adar and the kingdom. Yet there were times that my heart longed for another. Even adar wanted me to marry at one time."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it did not feel right. Adar had only suggested it, yet there was never an formal betrothal or anything like that."

"Who would it has been to?"

"Princess Rivelil of the Dorwinion Elves."

"Oh."

Legolas heard the drop in Aria's voice as well as sensing her despair through their bond. He placed his hand against the side of her face and turned it towards him. "You are who I feel right with, meleth nin. It always has been you that I am meant to be with and it always will be."

"But you were alone for so long…"

"And now I am not. I have you. I have Lassiel and Alyan. I even have Húon."

Aria smiled as she leaned forward and gently kissed Legolas' lips.

Yes, perhaps peace had finally come at last.

* * *

_**AN**__**: I know, I know – I've been a slacker. Well actually I've been busy and have had a bit of writer's block. Keep our fingers crossed that it's over, but we shall see. **_

_**Sadly since school began a month ago – I've gone from teaching 8**__**th**__** grade to teaching 6**__**th**__** back to teaching 8**__**th**__** all in a span of 4 weeks….I know it sounds bonkers, but things have just gotten settled. Though one of my former 6**__**th**__** graders calls me a "traitor" daily…but that is neither here nor there. **_

_**So please, pretty please leave me lots of loving since I know that someone of ya'll have been waiting for this! Remember feedback makes me want to keep writing. And hopefully I'll update sometime this week!**_


End file.
